


Волшебные книги и как их содержать

by Nia1R



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Case Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia1R/pseuds/Nia1R
Summary: Если вам очень нужна информация из фамильного тома, но вы не можете с ним совладать, отнесите его специалистам. В конце концов, даже для непослушных и опасных книг существует своя библиотека.





	Волшебные книги и как их содержать

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн — два года после выпуска Альбуса.
> 
> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

1

— Обещай, что не будешь на меня так смотреть, — с порога предупредил Альбус и забрал у него дорожное пальто. Драко взглянул в ответ со сдержанным удивлением, и Альбус с обреченным вздохом закончил: — ...будто я все испортил. Это, между прочим, совсем не так.

Альбус повесил пальто на крючок, а Драко фыркнул.

Только он умел в короткий звук вложить столько эмоций. От настороженности до веселой ехидцы.

— И что же ты не испортил? — Драко посмотрел вниз, услышав шорох, и резюмировал: — Понятно. Они все еще за тобой ходят.

Альбус тоже опустил взгляд.

У его ног собралась мелкая стайка книг, и каждая, шурша страницами, пыталась потереться о брючину и привлечь внимание.

— Нет, — Альбус отпихнул особенно толстый том, но тот с радостным шелестом рванул обратно и боднул его корешком в ботинок. — Да... Наверное. 

Альбус не хотел признаваться, что в свободное время нянчился с детскими книгами. Драко запрещал заводить любимчиков не без оснований, но уж больно жалко выглядел утром экземпляр «Чудесных сказок мадам Юви». Альбус его только по уголку погладил, а с полки тут же в поисках ласки и признания посыпались остальные.

Пришлось сбивчиво оправдаться: 

— Они капризничают. Им темно на полке. И они боятся.

Драко вздернул брови.

— Альбус... — начал он предостерегающе.

— Знаю-знаю, никаких поблажек, — протянул Альбус и еле удержался от того, чтобы с чувством закатить глаза. — Но это детские книги. Они не прокляты, не кусаются и не плюются порчами направо и налево.

— Их бывшие владельцы отказались от них не просто так, — Драко говорил терпеливо, но в тоне его нет-нет да послышался намек на усталое раздражение. — Твои обожаемые «Чудесные сказки мадам Юви» чуть не задушили мальчика, который вырос и потерял интерес к детской литературе.

Альбуса тянуло возразить. Прескотта вряд ли и уголком страницы тронули — он болтал про тот случай несвязно и прятал взгляд. А когда уходил из библиотеки, и вовсе виновато и неуверенно обернулся на «Чудесные сказки мадам Юви», проводившие его жалобным шелестом.

Казалось, он просто устал от книжки, что требовала слишком много внимания.

Спорить Альбус все-таки не стал.

Но не потому, что верил байкам Прескотта, а потому, что заметил плотно перетянутый бечевкой сверток, который Драко достал из кармана висящего на крючке пальто.

— Это она? — встрепенулся Альбус. — Книга, за которой ты ездил к Селвинам? 

— Да, — Драко держал сверток с явным неудовольствием, а смотрел на него и того презрительнее. — Забирай своих поклонников, — он кивнул на стайку у ног Альбуса. — Их надо отнести обратно в зал.

— Что в ней? — Альбус наклонился, и детские книги одна за другой забрались ему на руки и с трепетом прижались к груди. — Селвины меня даже дома доставали своими совами. Они сказали, им нужно извлечь информацию?

— Да, — голос Драко странно дрогнул.

— Какую именно?

Альбус с надеждой уставился на сверток, но Драко перехватил его взгляд и нахмурился:

— Не сейчас.

— Но я же просто спр...

— Поттер! — Драко так редко называл его по фамилии, что Альбус невольно дернулся. Тем более что в глубине серых глаз промелькнуло нечто тревожное, будто книга Селвинов жгла Драко руки сквозь зачарованную упаковку. — Не пытайся. Тактика «давлю, пока он не сдастся» работает не всегда. Поначалу я займусь ею сам, а теперь, если позволишь...

Драко дождался, когда Альбус отпрянет от двери зала, и взялся за ручку.

Альбус обернулся и спросил с вызовом:

— Вы считаете меня безмозглым стажером, мистер Малфой? — его голос так и сочился ядом. По-ребячески, конечно, прозвучало, но недоверие Драко больно его задело. — Думаете, сэр, меня ни во что нельзя посвящать?

Драко открыл дверь и остановился на пороге.

Библиотечный зал, из которого еще мгновением назад доносилось перешептывание, сухой кашель и тихий скрип задвижек, замолк при его появлении. Драко не пугал книги, но определенно внушал им трепет уважения.

— С каких это пор я для тебя «мистер Малфой» и «сэр»? — уточнил Драко и, кажется, смягчился. По его губам, по крайней мере, скользнула улыбка. Мимолетное напряжение тут же рассеялось. — Рано или поздно я расскажу. Лучше ты узнаешь от меня, чем попытаешься выведать сам.

Альбус вспыхнул.

Отчетливо вспомнилось, как он вылетел из укрытия в шкафу его кабинета. Драко тогда корпел над исследованием свойств тома «Темнейших искусств» и нарвался на порчу, ловко спрятанную между страниц. Альбус с треском провалил слежку, но зато подоспел вовремя и захлопнул книгу прежде, чем десяток призрачных рук, сочившихся черным дымом, успели вцепиться Драко в горло.

— Ты не бесполезный и не безмозглый, — сказал Драко буднично, еще больше вогнав Альбуса в краску. — Хотя я и считаю, что твое любопытство бывает... Неуместным. Просто поверь мне на слово — будет лучше, если с темной магией книги не совладаю один я, чем не справимся мы оба.

«Чтобы ты смог прийти на помощь», — Драко не произнес этого вслух, но Альбус уловил это в многозначительном молчании. Собственные претензии тут же показались донельзя глупыми.

Драко, к счастью, давить и делать акцент на недавней вспышке Альбуса не стал. Только спросил, переводя тему:

— Кстати о стажерах. Как он, справляется?

Драко зашел в зал и свернул в сторону кабинета, а Альбус, торопливо переложив вяло завозмущавшиеся детские книги на свободную полку и прикрыв дверь, бросился следом. Нагнав Драко в лабиринте стеллажей, Альбус нервно дернул завязку толстовки и тихо вздохнул:

— Пытается. Я послал его за кофе. Должна же быть от него хоть какая-то польза.

Альбус покосился на Драко, но больше не заметил на его бледном усталом лице и тени лишних эмоций.

Еще пару недель назад Драко долго и упорно доказывал Флер, что Луи нечего делать среди оставленных хозяевами книг. «Я понимаю, твоему сыну нужно подтягивать английский, но здесь небезопасно, — протянул тогда Драко хмуро. — Альбус знаком со спецификой дела, он здесь уже два года отработал. И он может рассказать немало неприятных историй про содержимое моей библиотеки».

Флер оказалась настойчивой.

Луи же на поверку — бестолковым.

Он целыми днями строчил подружкам, только и видно было сов, вылетающих из окна приемной. А когда не занимался флиртом по переписке с тремя девицами одновременно, без дела слонялся между стеллажей и нарывался на неприятности. Если Альбус держал собственное любопытство в узде и при случае справлялся с последствиями быстро и эффективно, Луи мог притащиться к порогу кабинета Драко с прокушенной экземпляром «Магии умерщвления» рукой. Или хлопнуться, побледнев, в обморок при виде крови, которой сочилась в подставленный Альбусом тазик книга «В родстве с вурдалаками».

— Может, мы его сделаем курьером? — предложил Альбус со слабым проблеском надежды. Луи жутко бесил легкомыслием и безответственностью, но и за его сохранность и здоровье Альбус тревожился не меньше — как никак, кузен.

— Что помешает ему, скажем, распечатать сверток в пути? — рассудительно заметил Драко, покачав головой. Он остановился у двери кабинета и посмотрел на Альбуса с особенно приятным значением. Как на коллегу. Как на человека, с мнением которого считался в первую очередь. — Нужно найти Луи безопасное занятие. Но достаточно полезное, чтобы не платить ему зря.

Альбус задумался.

Его взгляд упал ненароком на полку с драчливыми поваренными книгами, закованными в цепи. Те легонько пинали друг друга и вызывающе скрипели переплетами.

— Может, посадим его переписывать кулинарные рецепты? — предложил Альбус, воодушевившись. — Эти книги не поддаются магическому копированию, но не обычному. И навредить Луи они не смогут, пока будут закованы.

Том «Лучших способов приготовить тыкву», прислушавшись, замер, перестав пихать соседа по полке.

— Дельная мысль, — медленно кивнул Драко. — Рецепты старинные и редкие. Думаю, сборники уйдут за хорошую цену, если не будут пытаться ударить хозяйку в нос.

— И Луи подтянет английский, — добавил Альбус довольно. — Я могу дать ему свое перо с встроенной проверкой орфографии, чтобы он не напортачил. Он будет переписывать медленно, но...

— Будет сидеть в приемной подальше от неприятностей, — подхватил Драко, улыбнувшись. У Альбуса без всякой на то причины екнуло в груди. — Молодец. Когда вернется, расскажи ему о новых обязанностях. Я буду у себя. Проведу диагностику, проверю, что за заклятия на книге Селвинов...

Драко взглянул на сверток в руке, будто только о нем вспомнил, и, уже ни на что не обращая внимания, толкнул дверь кабинета.

— Пообедаем сегодня у Фортескью? — предложил Альбус, поддавшись внезапному порыву. Драко обернулся, чуть удивленно приподняв брови, и Альбус торопливо объяснился: — Меня до смерти достал этот магловский суши-бар за углом. Тут рукой подать до Косого переулка, а у Фортескью новое летнее меню, вот я и подумал...

— Хорошо, — перебил Драко и тихо фыркнул: — Рис и сырая рыба меня самого в восторг не приводят.

Он скрылся за дверью, а Альбус, поборов разочарование от того, что Драко отозвался на предложение пообедать вместе банальным замечанием про японскую кухню, пошел разбираться с книгами про призраков: те в последнее время взяли за привычку бледнеть до едва различимого и прятаться в глубине полок.

Альбус провозился с исчезнувшими книгами до полудня и нашел почти все, аккуратно пометив самые дерзкие несмываемыми чарами. Прошелся между рядов темномагической литературы, еще раз проверив надежность цепей и защитные заклинания, и уже поглядывал на часы в ожидании обеденного перерыва, когда услышал приглушенные голоса и приближающиеся шаги.

— Ощень забавно, пгавда? — рассмеялся Луи — этот картавый говорок Альбус ни с чем бы не спутал — и вскоре показался из-за стеллажа, бурно жестикулируя и продолжая трещать на беглом французском.

Следом за ним вышел Скорпиус.

Альбусу померещилось на мгновение в рассеянном свете, бьющем в окна, будто бестолочь Луи себя клонировал неудачным заклинанием. Но чем ближе Скорпиус и Луи подходили, тем сильнее бросалась в глаза разница между ними.

Скорпиус чуть сутулился и был на полголовы ниже.

Его острый подбородок выдавал породу Малфоев, а волосы казались темнее по сравнению с серебристой, чуть ли не белой, шевелюрой Луи. И выглядел Скорпиус взрослее. Быть может, из-за серьезного выражения лица или застегнутой под горло министерской мантии.

И все же, оба светлые и высокие, они заставили Альбуса ненадолго растеряться.

— Я думал, ты в Корнуолле застрянешь до конца месяца, — сказал Альбус, очнувшись от ступора, и бросился обнимать Скорпиуса. От того пахло еле уловимо вереском и летучим порохом. В последнее время и на одежде его оставался дымный душок, благо по долгу службы в Магическом правопорядке Скорпиус постоянно путешествовал каминной сетью. — Когда ты вернулся?

— Только что, — Скорпиус кинул быстрый сконфуженный взгляд на Луи, который продолжал что-то болтать на родном бретонском диалекте.

— Ты понимаешь французский? — удивился Альбус.

— Не особо, — признался Скорпиус. — Только «привет», «хорошая погода» и «сколько это стоит?»

— Так ты не фганцуз? — растерялся Луи, наконец прервав поток вдохновенных речей, и осмотрел Скорпиуса с головы до ног. Луи расплылся в такой ослепительной улыбке, что Альбус в очередной раз крепко задумался, не перепало ли ему немного вейловских чар по материнской линии. — Ощень похож.

— Э-э-э, спасибо, — пробормотал Скорпиус, залившись краской.

Альбус поспешил избавить его от неловкости и строго спросил у Луи:

— Где кофе?

— Какой еще... — Луи нахмурился, но тут же встрепенулся: — Чьёрт. Оставил в пгиемной...

Он побежал к выходу из зала, а Скорпиус, задумчиво поглядев ему вслед, тихо уточнил:

— Это еще кто такой?

— Луи, мой кузен, — поморщился Альбус. — Ну, знаешь, сынок тети Флер. Мы его недавно взяли на стажировку.

— Который учился в Шармбатоне? — в тоне Скорпиуса звучал живой интерес. Впрочем, Скорпиуса привлекало все, что так или иначе касалось незнакомой, малоизученной или иностранной и далекой от традиционного британского представления магии. — Встретил его в «Дырявом котле», он меня вызвался проводить в библиотеку. Ни за что бы не нашел сам — отличные маскирующие чары.

— Это Драко, — дернул плечом Альбус. — У меня, как ты знаешь, неважно с заклинаниями...

— Брось, — фыркнул Скорпиус, улыбнувшись, и несильно пихнул его в плечо. — Отец в письмах только и говорит, как ловко ты управляешься с порчами, сглазами и древними проклятиями.

— Правда? Ничего себе, — Альбус уже который раз за день почувствовал себя сбитым с толку неожиданной похвалой и польщенным одновременно. Он почесал кончик носа и спросил, стремясь отделаться от чересчур проницательного прищура Скорпиуса: — Останешься на обед?

— Нет, я по делу заглянул, — Скорпиус отвлекся и с преувеличенным вниманием уставился на целую коллекцию утробно рычащих «Чудовищных книг о чудовищах». Альбус уже собирался поторопить его сам, но Скорпиус вдруг выпалил нервно и на одном дыхании: — Мне поручили прийти к отцу с проверкой.

— Что? — Альбус похолодел. — Зачем?

Когда Драко только загорелся идеей сделать библиотеку для тех книг, что не стояли на полках ровно, ему пришлось пройти через настоящий бюрократический ад, выбивая с полсотни разрешений в трех отделах Министерства. Авроры, стиратели памяти и чиновники разных мастей не одну пару обуви убили в свое время о порог библиотеки. Проверялось все — от маскирующих чар здания, до защитных заклятий и цепей на книгах высшего уровня опасности. 

Альбус втайне подозревал, что Министерство пыталось выбить проценты с прибыли библиотеки, но не сумело найти веских оснований.

— Не знаю. Но... — Скорпиус понизил голос и воровато оглянулся, будто боялся, что его подслушивают. Альбус, впрочем, ничуть не сомневался в любопытстве некоторых книг, — у нас в отделе ходят разные слухи, — по лицу Скорпиуса пробежала донельзя знакомая тень неприязни: Драко точно с таким же выражением отзывался о домыслах и сплетнях. — На прошлой неделе Скоткинс обронил мимоходом, что аврорам только повод дай — тут же явятся с ордером на арест отца. Многие думают, будто вы здесь занимаетесь... Ну...

Скорпиус замялся, глянув на него беспомощно, а Альбус мрачно за него закончил:

— Темной и запретной магией. Или собираем армию книжек-убийц, — он не удержался от ядовитого: — А то скучно что-то стало. Никаких тебе путешествий во времени больше, никаких дочерей Волдеморта.

Скорпиус болезненно поморщился, но Альбус, снедаемый гневом на узколобых министерских чиновников, не привыкших к тому, что люди меняются, как меняются и их взгляды, сделал вид, будто этого не заметил.

Новость не удивила ни капли.

По Драко и его бизнесу многие проезжались даже в прессе, несмотря на попытки Джинни воззвать к здравому смыслу коллег. Да и что она, спортивный комментатор, могла сделать против желания Грегори Каффа слепить из «Ежедневного Пророка» обитель интриг и скандалов?

— Ты не подумай, — заверил Скорпиус горячо, — твой отец эту затею с проверками не поддерживает. 

— Он хоть и глава Аврората, — заметил Альбус хмуро, — но не может всем заткнуть рты и запретить думать. 

— Но кое-что он сделать может, — вдруг улыбнулся Скорпиус уверенно. — Например, он поручил проверку Сектору неправомерного использования магии и порекомендовал меня.

— Как бы это не привело к очередной статейке «Пророка» с жирным заголовком «Сын Малфоя покрывает темные делишки отца», — с сомнением отозвался Альбус, но спокойствие Скорпиуса отчасти передалось и ему. Альбус вздохнул: — И что же тебе поручили? Смотреть, как мы ведем учет и дышим пылью в архиве?

— В том числе, — кивнул Скорпиус, посерьезнев. — Но в основном — выяснить и доложить, что скрывается в фамильном томе Селвинов.

— Фамильном... — Альбуса как ведром ледяной воды окатили. — Откуда они узнали?

— Селвины хотели искать помощи у нас, — Скорпиус неопределенно махнул рукой, видимо, указав на министерскую нашивку на мантии. — Но наши специалисты сказали, что такой фон темных защитных заклятий невозможно преодолеть, и предложили ликвидировать книгу. А Селвинам, видимо, позарез нужна информация, скрывающаяся внутри, поэтому они и...

— Обратились к Драко, — глухо сказал Альбус. — Конечно, это ударило по самолюбию министерских «специалистов»?

— Конечно, — согласился Скорпиус, на мгновение опустив взгляд в пол. — Отец же взялся за задачу, которую они не смогли решить. Еще и за дело Селвинов, подмочивших репутацию.

— О чем ты? — спросил Альбус настороженно. С каждым новым словом Скорпиуса он все больше убеждался, что Драко ступил на очень тонкий лед, когда взялся за этот заказ.

— Их дочь, Летиция, умерла недавно при загадочных обстоятельствах. Якобы за Селвинами тянется проклятие из богом забытых времен. Пророчество, предрекавшее смерть девочке-первенцу, — сказал Скорпиус. 

Они с Альбусом переглянулись.

И наверняка в этот момент подумали об одном: не им, пережившим кошмар на четвертом курсе, скептически относиться к пророчествам.

«В фамильном томе есть ответ, — догадался Альбус и чуть не облокотился, задумавшись, о полку с „Чудовищными книгами о чудовищах“. — Селвины надеются, что достанут информацию, которая снимет с них подозрения».

Альбус не успел расспросить Скорпиуса о Летиции Селвин подробнее.

Раздались торопливые шаги, и из-за стеллажа показался растрепанный Луи. В руках он держал два стаканчика: один пустой и измятый, а другой лишь на треть полный.

— На меня накинулись детские книжки, — объяснился он виновато. — Я не удегжал... — Луи заглянул в тот стаканчик, где осталось немного остывшего кофе, и вдруг протянул Скорпиусу: — Хочешь?

Альбус не знал, устроить ли отповедь Луи или рассмеяться над тем, как стушевался Скорпиус.

— Нет, спасибо, я уже ухожу, — Скорпиус оглянулся на Альбуса и пробормотал: — Я должен отметиться на рабочем месте. Завтра заскочу к вам, нужно будет начать отчет по последним вашим поставкам и заказам.

— Я скажу Драко, что ты заходил, — кивнул Альбус, не решившись при Луи, который навострил уши, упоминать о Селвинах. 

Впрочем, проверки и отчетность Луи волновали на редкость мало. Как только Скорпиус ушел, скованно улыбнувшись, он немедленно спросил:

— Так этот кгасивый мальчик еще заглянет?

— Да, — Альбус достал палочку и легким взмахом избавился от стаканчиков. Все равно подходило время обеда, и утренний кофе давно потерял актуальность.

— Кто он? — Луи, похоже, не на шутку заинтересовался Скорпиусом. — Твой дгужок?

— Да, Луи, он мой дружок, — закатил глаза Альбус и добавил твердо: — Но ты даже не думай.

— О чем? — Луи неумело изобразил невинное изумление.

— Он не оценит, — Альбус подавил смешок, увидев, как Луи насупился, расправив плечи. — Не обижайся, но у нас в Британии не все сплошь сентиментальны и открыты к выражению чувств.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — с достоинством произнес Луи.

— Хорошо бы, — пробурчал Альбус. — Но тебе пора работать. Кстати, мы нашли тебе дело.

— Какое дело? — поник Луи.

— Тебе понравится, — пообещал Альбус и, пошарив по карманам толстовки, достал перо со встроенной проверкой орфографии.

2

— Ладно. Хорошо. С Министерством все понятно. Как твои успехи? — спросил Альбус и благодарно кивнул старику Фортескью, который левитировал на их столик пару плошек с густым супом и столовые приборы. — Сумел открыть книгу Селвинов?

На рассказ Альбуса о проверке Драко отреагировал ожидаемо: закатил глаза и пробормотал, что власти никогда не оставят в покое его семью, но развивать тему наотрез отказался. Ни единым жестом не дал понять, что обеспокоен или волнуется. 

Драко, должно быть, так давно привык к опаске, с которой общественность наблюдала за каждым его действием, что вовсе не удивился. И возмутился вполовину не так сильно, как не находивший себе места Альбус.

— Защита слишком сложна, чтобы снять ее за час-другой, — покачал головой Драко. Он слегка щурился от солнечных лучей, пробившихся сквозь брешь в тенте летней веранды — после полумрака библиотеки улица слепила обилием света и ярких красок. Альбус невольно представил, как Драко смотрелся бы в солнцезащитных магловских очках, и улыбнулся. — Придется возиться долго. А ведь это только верхний слой чар.

— Тебе повезло, — не удержался Альбус, без особого аппетита мешая ложкой суп, — что сверху прислали Скорпиуса, а не какую-нибудь Чапман, которая бы всюду совала нос и документировала каждое твое заклинание.

Драко вскинул голову.

— Альбус, — попросил он, прищурившись. — Мы же договорились не...

— Я просто волнуюсь, ясно? — перебил Альбус и чуть не выплеснул суп на столешницу, слишком резко опустив ложку. Он нервно почесал кончик носа и пробормотал: — Если авроры переступят порог библиотеки, я огрею их «Ступефаем». 

— Весь Аврорат? — Драко еле заметно улыбнулся, повеселев. — Это у вас семейное — действовать сгоряча, когда кто-то позволяет себе лишнее.

— Я не мой отец, — напомнил Альбус холодно.

— Вообще-то, я скорее про Джинни, — со смешком ответил Драко и на какое-то время замолчал, попробовав суп. Альбус немного злился на беспечность, с которой Драко смотрел на сложившуюся ситуацию. Но тот все же посерьезнел и добавил, когда парочка, шумно спорившая за соседним столиком, ушла: — Альбус, меня это бесит не меньше твоего. Знал, что ты остро отреагируешь, поэтому и хотел немного подождать с новостями, но ведь Скорпиус уже рассказал тебе про Летицию Селвин. 

«Ты не мог сказать „нет“ родителям, которых подозревают в убийстве дочери», — подумал Альбус, тяжело вздохнув, но ничего не ответил.

Он все еще ясно видел перед мысленным взором безутешного Амоса Диггори. Родительское горе и тогда внушало ему ужас. Что уж говорить о горе, сопряженном с обвинением в убийстве собственного ребенка.

— Я неплох в терпении, знаешь ли, — сказал Драко задумчиво, посмотрев в сторону «Флориш и Блоттс» на той стороне переулка. Его губы неприязненно скривились, и Альбус со смущением вспомнил рассказы отца. О шестом курсе и долгих экспериментах Драко с Исчезательным шкафом. — Посмотрим, что скажет Визенгамот, когда Селвины принесут распечатанный фамильный том, доказывающий их невиновность.

— Ты им веришь? — тихо спросил Альбус.

— Не могу сказать наверняка, — признался Драко честно, словно очнувшись от дурных воспоминаний. — Но думаю, что они заслуживают этого.

Дальше они обедали в молчании.

Драко посматривал на Альбуса время от времени с тем оттенком внимания, которого тот раньше не замечал — будто тщательно подбирал слова, чтобы коснуться особенно деликатной темы. 

— Может, ты возьмешь себе выходной? — доев, спросил Драко и поправил манжету. — Или уйдешь как-нибудь с работы пораньше?

Альбус от удивления чуть не пронес ложку мимо рта.

— Сейчас? — уточнил он недоуменно. В последний раз рабочий график они обсуждали месяцев пять назад, когда мать попросила Альбуса отпроситься и посидеть с прихворавшей прабабкой Мюриэль. — Когда на повестке дня дело Селвинов? Ты с ума сошел! 

— Догадывался, что ты это скажешь, — усмехнулся Драко. Странное выражение из его глаз никуда не делось, но Альбус никак не мог взять в толк, о чем тот думал. Пытался сплавить Альбуса подальше от проблем? Считал его самого проблемой? — Просто решил, что тебе захочется развеяться.

— Нет, — твердо ответил Альбус, вытерев рот салфеткой. — Ничего подобного я не хочу.

Он потянулся к кошельку, когда на их столик плавно приземлился чек, но Драко его опередил, сунув несколько сиклей в плетеную корзинку.

— Ты очень много времени посвящаешь работе, — заметил Драко. Альбус напрягся, вдруг ясно сообразив, куда тот клонил. — В твоем возрасте обычно тянет развлекаться, влюбляться, проводить время с друзьями. Тебе всего девятнадцать.

Альбус смотрел на него в ответ, не в силах подобрать слов.

Да и что тут скажешь?

Что влюбился он давно и без памяти, и потому, в том числе, ему не имело смысла брать больше отгулов?

— Я услышал тебя, — сказал Альбус наконец, справившись с поднявшимся внутри волнением, — но я не хочу.

— Альбус, — тон Драко изменился. В нем отчетливо прозвучала усталая грусть. — Я ведь не идиот. Я хочу сказать сразу, что не собираюсь давать тебе ложных надежд.

Альбус дернулся, как от сильной оплеухи.

И едва выдержал его пристальное внимание.

— Может, я тоже неплох в терпении? — произнес Альбус хрипло, поднявшись так резво, что присевшая на перила веранды сова испуганно ухнула и взмахнула крыльями, полетев в сторону почтамта. 

— Не все решает упорство, — поморщился Драко и первым отвел взгляд.

— Думаешь, так легко это выключить? — рассердился Альбус. Не на Драко. На самого себя, что не смог удержать в тайне собственных чувств. — Посмотрел бы я на тебя.

— Ты и так на меня смотришь, — пробормотал Драко тихо.

«Издевается?» — подумал Альбус ошарашенно и быстро, не дав себе и шанса передумать или ляпнуть в сердцах глупость, за которую потом будет стыдно, направился к выходу с веранды. Только и буркнул сдавленно:

— Встретимся на работе.

Альбус сбежал по ступенькам на тротуар и влился в толпу. Побродил от витрины к витрине, бездумно рассматривая метлы, охапки новых перьев и меняющие цвет леденцы. Из беспокойных мрачных размышлений и чувства, будто в груди вот-вот рванет, его выдернул тонкий голосок:

— Не хотите свежий номер «Ежедневного пророка»?

Альбус посмотрел вниз на ушастого эльфа, тронувшего его за рукав, и рассеянно покачал головой:

— Нет, не хватало мне еще и... — его внимание привлекли колдография на первой полосе и блестящий свежими типографскими чернилами заголовок. — Да. Беру.

Альбус отдал эльфу кнат и встряхнул газету, вглядевшись получше.

С колдографии ему нежно и скромно улыбалась черноволосая девчушка, мнущая в руке длинный стебелек ромашки. Прямо из-под крупного заголовка: «Летиция Селвин. Умерла или убита?»

***

С Драко следующие три дня они едва пересекались.

Альбус молча и угрюмо кивал, продолжая заниматься свежими поставками и принимать посетителей. А Драко торопливо скрывался в начале рабочего дня за дверью кабинета и выходил только для того, чтобы проверить, как продвигается дело у Луи (продвигалось медленно и с жалобами на сложный английский), да покормить плотоядный том «Жителей магических лесов», подпускавший только его.

Альбус старался лишний раз не смотреть на злосчастную дверь, за которой Драко боролся с первым слоем защитных чар. И не думать о неловком разговоре у Фортескью и безумно понимающем: «Я же не идиот».

От бесконечного самокопания спасало, наверное, только присутствие Скорпиуса, который скрупулезно изучал документацию библиотеки и вносил данные в огромный и нудный отчет для начальства. Альбус смывался к нему в архивную каждую свободную минуту и помогал по мере сил.

— Не «Красивые луны», а «кровавые», — поправил Альбус, ткнув в нужную строчку волочившегося за Скорпиусом по полу пергамента.

Тот подобрал хвост списка, растерянно глянул на название, чертыхнулся и исправил ошибку взмахом волшебной палочки.

— Чары из этих перьев с проверкой орфографии так быстро выдыхаются. И они начинают самостоятельно лепить ошибки, — вздохнул Скорпиус. Несмотря на его жалобы, Альбусу казалось, будто работа с бумажками Скорпиусу жуть как нравилась.

— Надо будет проверить, держится ли перо Луи, — сказал Альбус и шикнул на «Чудесные сказки мадам Юви», показавшиеся на пороге: — Я же велел тебе сидеть на полке, непослушная ты книжка! 

«Чудесные сказки» слабо затрепетали страницами.

— Разжалобить меня пытаешься? — пробурчал Альбус, но не выдержал и со вздохом наклонился, протянув руку. — Ладно, но это в последний раз.

«Чудесные сказки» бросились к нему, забрались по рукаву, цепляясь за ткань уголками обложки, и нырнули в широкий карман мантии.

— Ты чокнутый, Альбус, — покачал головой Скорпиус с ласковой улыбкой.

— Странно, что ты заметил это только сейчас, — Альбус скорчил рожу, и Скорпиус звонко рассмеялся. — Тише... — Альбус приложил палец к губам. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы сюда снова притащился твой главный фанат?

Скорпиус с чувством закатил глаза и оглянулся на три нетронутых стаканчика с кофе на полке с архивными карточками. На каждом из них красовалось имя Скорпиуса в окружении неровных сердечек.

— Что он вообще от меня хочет? — спросил Скорпиус с несчастным видом.

Альбус хмыкнул, вспомнив, как Скорпиус отказался на последнем курсе Хогвартса от воздыханий по Розе с твердым заявлением, что намерен делать карьеру, а не заводить отношения. И подумал, что шансы Луи сводились при таком раскладе к нулю. 

«Как и твои, приятель», — напомнил себе Альбус безрадостно.

— Лучше бы он разогнал репортеров на улице, — продолжал ворчать Скорпиус, перебирая карточки и папки с документацией. — Мне сегодня пришлось аппарировать прямо на крыльцо, чтобы не нарваться на их Прытко пишущие перья. Что они надеются вынюхать? Как будто отец будет скрывать информацию, когда ее достанет.

Альбус почесал кончик носа.

— Кстати, про дело Селвинов, — протянул он осторожно. — Я тут подумал...

— Я уже рассказал тебе все, что знал, — прервал Скорпиус, нахмурившись. 

— Но ты уверен, что пророчество не нашли? — упрямо уточнил Альбус. 

Мысли об улыбчивой Летиции Селвин не давали ему спать добрую половину ночи — она мерещилась ему даже в спальне. Хотя очевидно, что чистокровной и мертвой девочке не пристало появляться в крохотной съемной квартирке в магловском квартале Ламбета. Альбус никак не мог смириться с мыслью, что один стеклянный шарик — всего пара фраз из уст пророка — мог убить Летицию. Невинную, дышащую жизнью даже с черно-белой колдографии, совсем юную.

— Да, — Скорпиус подтянул список, и тот, проехавшись концом между стеллажей, взметнул в воздух облачко пыли. — Невыразимцы весь Зал пророчеств прошерстили. Ни одной копии. А оригинал, как утверждают сами Селвины, разбился.

— Паршиво, — Альбус почувствовал, что «Чудесные сказки Юви» задрожали, видно, уловив чутко его настроение, в кармане, и рассеянно погладил переплет. — Все ставки на работу Драко.

— Верно.

— Скорпиус...

— Да?

— Давай сегодня в паб после работы? — предложил Альбус быстро, сделав вид, что увлекся библиотечными карточками за прошлый год. 

— Это точно ты говоришь? — Скорпиус смотрел с неверием. И подозрительность в его тоне только усилилась от ответного молчания: — Ты же кошмарный домосед. Хуже моего отца.

— У меня что, не может возникнуть желания развеяться? — вскинулся Альбус. Упоминание Драко только раззадорило. — Ну же, Скорп, давай, — он криво усмехнулся, изо всех сил пытаясь выглядеть обыденно. — Не будь занудой.

Скорпиус пробормотал еле слышно под нос нечто, похожее на «совсем свихнулся», но все же согласился:

— Хорошо. Выпьем по кружке сливочного пива... Только, Мерлина ради, не зови этого Луи, он меня пугает.

Под закрытие паба одна кружка Скорпиуса неожиданно сменилась шестой, и тот уже еле шевелил языком и периодически громко икал, хоть и сидел относительно прямо.

Альбус расслабиться так и не смог.

Он пьянел, окунаясь в расслабленное состояние, но мысли его то и дело возвращались в далекое от веселья русло. Стоило захмелеть в процессе беззаботной болтовни со Скорпиусом, как перед глазами вставала Летиция Селвин с ромашковым венком в руках, и Альбус трезвел в момент, будто от от охапки снега, опрокинутой за шиворот. 

— Еще! — потребовал Скорпиус, щелкнув пальцами, и Ханна Аббот, покосившись на него неодобрительно, наполнила кружку. Скорпиус пытливо осмотрел почти опустевшее помещение «Дырявого котла», сфокусировал взгляд на Альбусе, отхлебнув сливочного пива, и заметил: — Ты такой напряженный.

— А у тебя усы, — улыбнулся Альбус, взяв из вазочки салфетку и вытерев Скорпиусу губы. Тот забавно поморщился и слизал остатки сливок. — Кажется, кому-то пора домой.

Скорпиус протестующе забормотал, вновь взявшись за кружку, а Альбус оглянулся.

У самого входа считали мелочь, чтобы расплатиться за тыквенный сок, двое подростков в накинутых поверх магловских клетчатых рубашек мантиях. Они шумно спорили, кто кому задолжал за покупку вредноскопа и сахарных перьев, а Ханна Аббот косо посматривала на них, натирая бокалы, и недовольно цокала языком — видно, собиралась сделать замечание про поздний час. В дальнем же углу сидел старичок в потрепанной островерхой шляпе и читал, запивая новости моды горячим гоблинским грогом, помятый номер «Ведьмополитена».

Альбус уставился на знакомую колдографию, примостившуюся на глянцевой обложке, и беспокойно заерзал на стуле. Внутри все ошпарило негодованием: даже журнал, специализирующийся на ведьминских хитростях и продвигающий пять лучших способов завить волосы чарами, спекулировал на бедной Летиции Селвин.

— Естественная красота... — прочитал Альбус и гадливо поморщился. — Драккл, они серьезно? Как можно обсуждать мертвую девочку в таком ключе?..

Скорпиус его не услышал.

Он как раз опрокинул кружку и, выругавшись в совсем несвойственной ему манере, бросился вытирать барную стойку, пока Ханна Аббот ушла в подсобку с ящиком натертых бокалов и ничего не видела.

Альбус вытащил палочку, чтобы ему помочь и отвлечься от неистового желания подойти, вырвать из рук старичка журнал и спалить заклинанием.

Он взмахнул волшебной палочкой, но лужица не исчезла, только подкатилась к краю барной стойки и шлепнулась на пол, разбившись на сотни капель и забрызгав Скорпиусу ноги.

— Альбус! 

— Прости, — пробормотал тот и почти было наклонился, чтобы использовать «Тергео» на ботинках Скорпиуса, но вдруг заметил еще одного посетителя.

По шее пробежались мурашки.

Альбус чуть не слетел со стула.

Совсем рядом, облокотившись о барную стойку, стояла высокая босая девчонка в развевающемся, будто по помещению гулял ветерок, белом платье. Она теребила темный локон и медленно оплетала им длинный стебелек ромашки. 

— Летиция? — спросил Альбус тихо, едва услышав собственный голос.

Летиция обернулась, оставив ромашку болтаться в неряшливой косичке.

Только теперь Альбус увидел, что она, эфемерная, объятая несуществующим ветром, просвечивала насквозь — на ткани ее трепещущего платья четко прорисовывался силуэт сидящего позади старичка.

— О, я уже и не думала, что ты заметишь меня, Альбус Поттер, — Летиция улыбнулась нежно и смущенно. На ее призрачных впалых щеках, кажется, даже проступил румянец.

— Что ты тут?.. — Альбус натужно сглотнул и выпрямился, пихнув Скорпиуса под бок. — Эй, это она. Скорп, это Летиция Селвин.

Скорпиус высушил кое-как брюки, проворчав, что ошпарился согревающими чарами, и нехотя поднял глаза.

— Да ты мертвецки пьян, — рассмеялся Скорпиус, пялясь на Летицию со скепсисом и нескрываемым весельем. — Это же Юстас Лавлейс, владелец «Зонко».

— Не старик, — Альбус схватил Скорпиуса за подбородок, заставив приподнять голову и смотреть, казалось бы, прямо Летиции в глаза. — Перед ним. У барной стойки.

— Альбус, там никого нет, — доверительным шепотом сообщил Скорпиус. — Летиция у него на журнале... А я-то думал, ты выпил меньше.

Альбус непонимающе смотрел в порозовевшее от количества выдутого сливочного пива лицо Скорпиуса. Не мог же он напиться до такой степени, чтобы не видеть ту, что находилась прямо у него под носом?

— Не пытайся, — сказала Летиция грустно. — Он все равно не увидит. Здесь только ты меня видишь.

— Ты призрак, — глупо ляпнул Альбус. Летицию, впрочем, ничуть не взволновало его замечание.

— Да, — она подпрыгнула, взлетев выше, чем поднимались в прыжке обычные люди, и легко приземлилась на барную стойку. Прошлась босыми ступнями по блестящей поверхности, не оставляя и намека на тень, и села рядом с Альбусом. Летиция дернула плечом: — Я думала, ты еще ночью меня заметил. Я сидела у тебя на подоконнике, и мне показалось на секундочку, что ты смотришь прямо на меня.

— Так ты мне не примерещилась, — Альбус выдохнул с облегчением. Хотя и в том, что Летицию он видел один, было мало утешительного. — Мне нужно о стольком тебя расспросить!

— Знаю, — Летиция снова улыбнулась, но свет этой улыбки не коснулся ее больших грустных глаз. — Мои бедные родители. Они так убиты горем.

— И даже они... — Альбус замялся, буквально чувствуя, как ей больно об этом говорить, — не видят?

— Я пыталась до них докричаться, — Летиция вновь занялась вплетенной в косичку ромашкой. Альбус подумал, что так, должно быть, она спасалась от волнения. — Но они не заметили. Думаю, их сознание немного... Защищается.

— Альбус, да с кем ты разговариваешь? — вмешался Скорпиус, и Альбус вздрогнул, только вспомнив о его присутствии. Скорпиус хмурился и уже не выглядел и вполовину таким же пьяным, как парой минут назад. — Слушай, мне это не нравится. Ты одержим этим делом. Хватит. 

Альбус украдкой посмотрел на Летицию, и та понимающе кивнула:

— Поговорим, когда останемся наедине.

— Я провожу тебя домой, — сказал Альбус одновременно Скорпиусу и вновь взлетевшей и приземлившейся на пол Летиции. — Доставай палочку, Скорп.

Они расплатились с Ханной Аббот, проводившей их кислой полуулыбкой, вышли из «Дырявого котла» на оживленную Тотнем-корт-роуд под дезиллюминациоными чарами, и Альбус, схватив Скорпиуса покрепче за локоть, аппарировал их.

Тихие поля Уилтшира, скрытые от магловских глаз, встретили прохладой и влажностью недавно прошедшего дождя.

Альбус тащил клевавшего носом Скорпиуса чуть ли не силком и вглядывался в темноту, разгоняемую приближающимися огнями поместья, но Летиции и след простыл. Пришлось понадеяться, что она спряталась в густой ночи, поджидая нужный момент, а не привиделась ему в пьяном бреду.

— Где вас носило? 

Альбус не успел потянуться к зачарованному молотку, как дверь распахнулась, будто только их и ждали. На пороге показался хмурый встревоженный Драко в пижамных штанах, полурасстегнутой рубашке и накинутом на плечи халате.

— Мы развлекались. Как ты и советовал, — фыркнул Альбус и не без мрачного удовольствия заметил, как застыло его лицо. И сам Драко вдруг, будто эти слова его уязвили сильнее, чем он рассчитывал, показался разбитым и уставшим.

— Проходите, — Драко отступил, пропустив их внутрь.

Скорпиус зевнул и прошаркал к лестнице, на ходу выпутываясь из мантии. Драко проводил его взглядом до поворота к коридору и, услышав хлопок двери в отдалении, тут же повернулся к Альбусу:

— Какого черта? — его голос впервые за долгое время отчетливо выдал беспокойство и гнев. — О чем ты только думал?

— Только не надо делать вид, что это не ты заставил меня «развеяться», — огрызнулся Альбус негромко. 

— Я не о ваших ночных приключениях, — в тон ему, раздраженно и с вызовом, отозвался Драко. — Я об аппарации на пьяную голову. Ты уже забыл, сколько искали голову Уилкисса по окрестностям Эдинбурга?

— Как ты заметил, Скорпиус цел, — сказал Альбус уже спокойнее, слегка устыдившись собственной грубости. 

— Думаешь, я волнуюсь только о нем? — глухо произнес Драко и с силой потер межбровье. Рукав халата сполз с его плеча, и Альбуса вдруг одолело нестерпимое желание подойти и обнять его. Пообещать, что все будет хорошо. Потому что, очевидно, недавние события не добавляли Драко спокойствия.

Но в следующее мгновение Драко вдруг расправил плечи, как вспомнив, что он не один. И страшная уязвимость пропала из его позы, сменившись привычной собранностью.

— Прости, — протянул Альбус, отведя взгляд. — Больше не повторится. Я пойду. Встретимся...

— За завтраком, — сухо перебил его Драко и направился к лестнице. Он поднялся по ступеням, даже не обернувшись. — Потому что ты в таком состоянии никуда больше не аппарируешь. Челси постелет тебе.

Альбус замер в нерешительности.

Летиция уже навещала его в Ламбете. Что, если она будет ждать его там? 

Но перед ним появилась с громким аппарационным хлопком домовуха Челси с тюком свежего постельного белья в тонких ручках.

— Тебе помочь? — спросил Альбус сконфуженно.

— Нет-нет, мистер Поттер, — пропищала Челси, так радостно улыбнувшись, что Альбус не решился при ней развернуться и уйти восвояси. — Вы так давно у нас не ночевали, сэр! Я с удовольствием приготовлю вашу спальню, сэр.

Альбус хотел сказать, что гостевую комнату лишь с большой натяжкой назвал бы своей, и что ночевал он в мэноре все прошлое лето, поддавшись на уговоры Скорпиуса, тосковавшего по Хогвартсу и общей мальчишеской спальне.

Но только кивнул, выдавив улыбку, и поплелся вслед за Челси наверх.

Решив не мешаться у нее под ногами, Альбус сходил в душ, вымыв волосы от вязких чернил, которыми в него утром плюнул, обидевшись, том «Ватиканских ведьм». 

Когда он вернулся в спальню, растирая чистую голову полотенцем, то обнаружил аккуратно застеленную кровать, трогательный букетик лаванды в пузатом кувшине на столе и примостившуюся на спинке стула серую футболку со снитчем.

Альбус узнал в ней свою старую футболку, которую забыл у Малфоев прошлым летом. Воспоминания о долгих теплых вечерах в саду, солнечном свете, путавшемся в длинных волосах, и первом робком чувстве, которое вскружило голову, заставили улыбнуться. Альбус окинул взглядом гобелены на стенах, и у него защемило сердце — так приятно оказалось выйти после душа не в студию, полную неуютного эха и шума автомобильных клаксонов с улицы, а в спальню поместья, погруженного в тишину уилтширской ночи.

Альбус натянул футболку, расправив вышитый на груди снитч.

От ткани почему-то остро пахло Драко — сложной смесью верескового меда и легкой полынной горечи зелья от простуды. 

— Тебе идет.

Альбус дернулся.

На подоконнике, болтая длинными босыми ногами, сидела Летиция, рассматривая его с интересом и легким смущением — должно быть, видела, как он одевался.

— Ты меня напугала, — пробормотал Альбус. Он подошел и сел рядом с ней, заметив, что Летиция в полутьме казалась еще бледнее и прозрачнее. Только ее большие глаза сияли, отражая приглушенный свет торшера.

— О, извини, — Летиция смяла между пальцев ремешок платья, потупившись. — Я не контролирую свое появление. Думаю, ты меня замечаешь только тогда, когда готов увидеть. Я шла за вами от самых ворот.

— Надо же, — Альбус почесал кончик носа.

Повисло долгое неловкое молчание.

Альбус не знал, уместно ли заваливать ее сходу вопросами, связанными со смертью и пророчеством, а Летиция не спешила начинать первой.

— Ну, — наконец собрался с духом Альбус. — Поговорим?

— Ты такой смешной, — хихикнула Летиция, ощутимо расслабившись. Лукаво глянула на него из-под густых ресниц и снова издала краткий смешок. Альбусу вдруг вспомнилось, какой смех брал Лили в присутствии Лоркана Скамандера, когда они пересекались в коридорах Хогвартса. Лили сохла по Лоркану с детства. — Поверь, после страшных дней, когда меня никто не видел и я слонялась по домам и улицам, пытаясь поймать хоть один ответный взгляд, мне не противны никакие вопросы.

Летиция говорила бодро, но Альбус видел, как поникли ее плечи. Она казалась в один миг взрослой, а в другой — совсем юной и до чертиков напуганной одиночеством.

— Мы же не виделись в Хогвартсе? — спросил Альбус. Летиции на вид было тринадцать или четырнадцать. Уж на церемонии распределения он бы ее заметил.

— Нет, — ответила Летиция тихо, разглядывая тонкое кольцо с перламутровой ромашкой на пальце. — Родители учили меня на дому. Я с детства сильно хворала... Из-за пророчества.

— Зачем кому-то было тебя проклинать? — с искренним недоумением спросил Альбус. Он потянулся, чтобы коснуться ее плеча, но его пальцы прошли сквозь нее, будто сквозь плотный стылый воздух.

Летиция заметила этот жест и благодарно улыбнулась.

— Это случилось давно, — в ее голосе не послышалось, как ни странно, и единого намека на обиду или злость. Только тяжелая печаль смирения. — Четыре века назад, если быть точной. Мой род беднел и иссякал. Холден Селвин и его жена были помешаны на Абботах — единственных, наверное, с кем мы еще не состояли в родстве. Хотели получить часть их Гринготтских хранилищ. Когда у Абботов родился сын...

— Они решили родить ему в пару дочь? — догадался Альбус.

— Да, — кивнула Летиция, коротко усмехнувшись. — У них уже был сын, но дочь родить не получалось. И тогда они решили добыть себе девочку... Иным путем.

— Каким? — Альбус сглотнул.

На ум приходили самые безумные варианты. Окутанные тайнами темной магии и ритуалами из тех книг, которые они с Драко держали за тремя замками в библиотеке. 

— Они удочерили девочку-волшебницу из магловской семьи, — Летиция, кажется, заметила, как он напрягся. — Ничего такого, о чем ты мог подумать. Но для чистокровных, разумеется, это было сродни преступлению. 

— Селвины изменили маглам память? — пробормотал Альбус. — Убили их?

— Нет, те маглы были рады избавиться от странной дочери, — пожала плечами Летиция. — Не забывай, это было давно. Тогда маглы еще считали, что ведьмам стоит гореть на кострах... Мне так мама рассказывала, когда мы занимались «Историей магии».

— Понятно, — произнес Альбус глухо. — Но как это связано с пророчеством?

— Через два года жена Холдена Селвина забеременела и все-таки родила дочь, — терпеливо продолжила Летиция. — Селвины мигом забыли про приемную. Родной доставались все внимание, ее капризам потакали. Она выросла и вышла замуж за Аббота, обеспечив Селвинам выгодное родство... Ты уже догадался, наверное, что пророчество произнесла приемная дочь?

— Она очень долго жалела о том, что ее приютили волшебники, забрав из родной семьи, — выпалил Альбус во внезапном озарении. — Давила в себе магию, ненавидела ее... А магия накопилась против ее воли, и ее слова обрели силу. Я читал о таком недавно... В книге про пророков.

— Да, — Летиция, задумавшись, смотрела на узор на стене. — Она сказала, что желает мучительной смерти первой за долгое время желанной дочери Селвинов. 

— Разве пророчество не должно было подействовать на ее сводную сестру? — удивился Альбус.

— Папа долго изучал этот вопрос, — голос Летиции звучал теперь совсем-совсем тихо. — Когда обнаружил, что то, чем я болею, имеет прямое отношение к старой семейной истории и якобы несбывшемуся пророчеству. Та девочка была «первой за долгое время», но не желанной в нужном смысле. Родители любили не ее, а шанс разбогатеть, который она им дала. Долгие годы после нее род Селвинов снова продолжался по мужской линии, пока наконец не родилась я.

«Желанная и горячо любимая дочь, — подумал Альбус, с тяжестью на сердце увидев блеснувшие в глазах Летиции слезы. — И пророчество вступило в силу».

— Помоги очистить имя твоих родителей, — сказал Альбус вкрадчиво, коснувшись подоконника рядом с ее узкой ладошкой, — Мы все сделаем, что надо. Их никто не тронет. Просто скажи, как открыть фамильный том. Или, быть может, где-то есть копия того пророчества?

Летиция посмотрела на него так тоскливо, что у Альбуса закралось дурное предчувствие.

— Если бы я была умнее, Альбус, — прошептала Летиция и вдруг пошла сизой рябью, как поверхность озера, тронутая дождем. — Если бы я знала, как это больно, я никогда бы так не поступила...

— Как не поступила? — переспросил Альбус. — О чем ты?

Летиция не ответила.

Она побледнела, почти слилась с тяжелой портьерой позади и вдруг исчезла.

— Постой! — Альбус потянулся к тому месту, где она только что сидела, но уткнулся ладонями в стену. — Черт!

В коридоре послышались шаги, дверь распахнулась, и на пороге показался Драко с чашкой в руках. Он окинул спальню взглядом, будто выискивая источник угрозы, и нахмурился.

— Ты кричал.

— Просто... — Альбус едва подавил в себе разочарование, пытаясь выглядеть непринужденно. — Приснился кошмар.

Он был так близок к тому, чтобы дать ответы. Драко, трудящемуся над томом. Бестолковой прессе, спекулирующей на чужом несчастье. Убитым горем родителям Летиции. Он уже знал все, что нужно. Ему лишь требовались веские доказательства.

Но Летиция исчезла, будто и не сидела рядом.

Чего она испугалась? Почему винила себя?

— Кошмар? — недоверчиво хмыкнул Драко, вздернув брови. — Ты спал на подоконнике?

— Задремал, — оправдался Альбус не слишком убедительно и спрыгнул на пол. — И мне приснился жуткий сон. Как я играю в квиддич и продуваю гриффиндорцам.

— Квиддич? — Драко вдруг усмехнулся. — Ты ведь ненавидишь квиддич.

— В этом и была суть кошмара, — развел руками Альбус, поддержав его полушутливый тон.

Он посмотрел на улыбающегося Драко, отчаянно борясь с желанием выдать все как на духу. Останавливало лишь соображение, что способа открыть том он так и не узнал. А новость о том, что поблизости ходит призрак убитой Летиции и тоскует по безвинно осужденным родителям, только добавила бы Драко ненужного чувства вины.

— Я принес тебе чай, — сказал вдруг Драко, вырвав из невеселых размышлений, подошел и протянул ему чашку. — Лишним не будет. Особенно при кошмарах.

Альбус слабо вздрогнул, почувствовав мимолетное прикосновение его пальцев, но сделал вид, будто обжегся о край чашки.

— Там мед и пара капель зелья от похмелья, — произнес Драко насмешливо, ничего лишнего, кажется, не заметив. — Если не собираешься, конечно, устроить себе наказание и вдоволь настрадаться завтра на работе.

— Спасибо, — Альбус улыбнулся ему в ответ, явно почувствовав, что прощен. Но все равно сказал: — Слушай, по поводу сегодняшнего... Не собирался я сцен устраивать. Не знаю, что на меня нашло.

— Мы на нервах из-за Селвинов, — понимающе отозвался Драко, — Все образуется, когда мы закроем дело. В конце концов, это наша специальность — разбираться с трудными книгами, — Драко замолк, странным взглядом скользнув по Альбусу, и возникло острое ощущение недосказанности. Будто он хотел добавить что-то еще, но не смог. — Ладно, подумаем об этом завтра. Спокойной ночи.

— Ага. Спокойной.

Альбус проводил Драко до порога и, когда за ним закрылась дверь, вернулся обратно и в бессилии опустился на подоконник. 

Он окончательно уверился, что без помощи Летиции им не решить эту загадку.

3

Всю ночь ему снилось то, как ветер перегоняет по кладбищу тысячи ромашковых лепестков, укрывая белым потрескавшиеся от времени надгробия, то, как Ханна Аббот таскает из подсобки ящики с огненным виски и заставляет его пить через силу, приговаривая, что только так он избавится от проклятия.

Проснулся Альбус бодрым, но встревоженным.

В груди засела мерзкая заноза дурного предчувствия, и погода за окном не радовала глаз: небо налилось сталью, очертания холмов и далекого леса подернулись плотной пеленой тумана, и зарядил унылый мелкий дождь.

Впрочем, когда Альбус спустился к завтраку, выяснилось, что состояние Скорпиуса тоже оставляло желать лучшего.

— Ты почему меня не остановил вчера? — пробурчал Скорпиус, массируя пальцами виски. Он полулежал в массивном мягком кресле, которое не поленился левитировать в столовую из гостиной.

— О, нет, Скорпиус, — хмыкнул Альбус, сев напротив. — В нашем дуэте благоразумие и мозг — ты, не я.

Скорпиус громко и скептически фыркнул.

Он бы наверняка пустился в пространный анализ на тему, куда делось его благоразумие вчера, но вдруг уточнил:

— Ты в футболке отца?

— Что? — Альбус удивленно посмотрел на нашитый на груди снитч. — Нет, это моя. Оставил у вас прошлым летом.

— А, — отозвался Скорпиус. Казалось, каждый произнесенный звук набатом бил у него в голове. — Перепутал, значит.

На столе с негромким хлопком материализовались тарелки и чайник.

Перед Альбусом оказалась каша и плошка с густым черничным джемом, а перед Скорпиусом — несколько поджаренных тостов с сыром и ветчиной.

— Челси просто умница, — Скорпиус с аппетитом набросился на тосты, а Альбус только кисло улыбнулся. Челси ему давно твердила, что он питается как попало.

— Если тебе нужно зелье от головной боли, оно на кухне в обычном ящике, — сказал Драко, появившись на пороге столовой, и застегнул верхние пуговицы рабочей мантии. Он кинул на Скорпиуса уничижительный взгляд, и тот покраснел, будто отчитанный за шалость второкурсник.

Скорпиус поднялся, пробурчав что-то под нос, и поплелся на кухню, прихватив с собой тарелку.

Альбус схватился за ложку, усиленно делая вид, что полюбил овсянку всеми фибрами души, но Драко, посмотрев на его старания, только усмехнулся.

— Челси, будь добра, — позвал он мягко, и перед Альбусом появились тосты.

— Она меня потом убьет, — попенял Альбус, но улыбнулся Драко в ответ.

Что-то изменилось со вчерашнего вечера.

Драко казался приободренным, полным сил и энергии. Даже хвост на затылке он затянул слабее обычного, так что несколько непослушных прядей выбились из-под ленты, и вид у Драко стал куда менее официозный.

— Я не дам ей тебя убить, — фыркнул Драко весело.

Альбус застыл.

Они посмотрели друг на друга чуть смущенно, видимо, поняв в ту же секунду, как это прозвучало. 

Неловкую паузу нарушил Скорпиус, ворвавшись в столовую со свежим номером «Ежедневного пророка» в руках.

— Почта пришла. Этот Грегори Кафф окончательно спятил! — Альбус давно не видел, чтобы Скорпиус по-настоящему злился. До бьющейся на виске жилки и трясущихся губ. — Полюбуйтесь!

Скорпиус так резко бросил «Пророк» на стол, что Альбус вздрогнул и чуть не выронил тост.

На первой полосе красовался прошлогодний снимок, сделанный на одном из мероприятий Отдела магического правопорядка. Скорпиус на колдографии презрительно кривился, круто разворачивался и уходил. Вновь и вновь одаривая собеседника убийственно холодным взглядом.

Альбус помнил, как Скорпиус жаловался в тот день, что один из гостей отпустил мимоходом колкость про его семью.

Скорпиус не мог выглядеть иначе.

А Грегори Кафф не мог упустить шанс и не выдрать снимок из контекста, поместив под броским заголовком: «Малфои берутся за старое? Сын-аврор покрывает отца».

— Я не аврор! — выпалил Скорпиус. Выражение гнева на его лице сменилось растерянностью и непониманием. — И, Мерлина ради, мне некого покрывать. Отец ничего такого не сделал.

— Проверим, хороша ли охрана у Каффа, — Альбус подорвался с места, схватившись за палочку. Он не знал толком, что собирался сделать — ворваться в офис «Ежедневного пророка» и опрокинуть все столы или подловить Грегори Каффа на подходе к работе, но преисполнился такой ярости, что с палочки тут же сорвалось несколько ярко-алых искр.

На его плечо легла ладонь Драко и крепко сжала.

— Ничего мы проверять не будем, — сказал он твердо.

— Но... — начал Альбус запальчиво, на что Драко только покачал головой, никак не изменившись в лице, и тем же уверенным тоном продолжил:

— Помни про терпение.

— К черту терпение! — взорвался Альбус, скинув его ладонь. — На моих близких клевещут в официальных изданиях на всю магическую Британию. Я не буду сидеть и бездействовать!

— Не будешь, — согласился Драко. Его глаза сверкнули ответным упрямством. — Потому что мы сейчас же отправимся в библиотеку и привлечем все труды по защитным заклинаниям, имеющиеся в нашем распоряжении, чтобы открыть том Селвинов. Только так мы победим слухи. Иначе в «Пророке» окажется заголовок вроде «Альбус Поттер сошел с ума» и колдография, на которой ты душишь Каффа. А самого тебя на десять суток запрут в камеру временного содержания Визенгамота, — Драко шумно вздохнул и добавил: — Знаешь ли, я бы предпочел, чтобы ты был рядом и помогал, а не торчал за решеткой.

Альбус опустил палочку.

Его пыл не угас, но отчасти поблек перед неожиданным соображением: Драко не меньше беспокоили байки прессы, просто он направлял злость в иное русло.

— Хорошо, — сдался Альбус наконец, убрав палочку в карман. — Сделаем так.

Собирались они молча и быстро.

Альбус сбегал за толстовкой наверх, а когда вернулся, Скорпиус был уже в застегнутой под горло мантии с министерской нашивкой, а Драко вынес из домашней библиотеки несколько книг и закинул в расширенный заклятием кейс.

Они добрались до ворот поместья и, едва покинув защитный купол, аппарировали.

— Что происходит? — спросил Скорпиус, схватив Альбуса за локоть сразу же, как тот появился у угла библиотеки.

Альбус уставился на толпу перед крыльцом и поймал мрачный взгляд Драко, аппарировавшего секундой позже.

— Репортеры, — процедил Альбус. 

Камеры, нетерпеливо подрагивающие на пружинах блокнотов Прытко пишущие перья и вычурные мантии по последнему слову моды не оставляли никаких сомнений. 

Толпа бурлила, слышались выкрики и щелчки затворов. 

Приглядевшись, Альбус заметил знакомую белую шевелюру и отчетливо услышал громкий картавый говор:

— Кыш! Кыш, мегзкие жугналюги! — Луи, под глазом которого почему-то красовался темно-лиловый фингал, стоял на ступеньке крыльца и кричал на репортеров, пытавшихся пробиться ближе и задать вопрос. — Кыш, чтобы я не видел ваши злобные гожи!

Альбус вдруг испытал прилив несвойственной нежности к Луи.

Тот, пусть и пытался унять напирающих и дразнящих его, будто гиппогрифа в цирке, репортеров, оставался удивительно спокоен лицом и не доставал волшебную палочку. Луи наверняка догадался, что малейшее внешнее выражение недовольства запечатлеют на камеру.

— Скажите, мистер Уизли, ваш начальник вас бьет? — спросила приземистая кучерявая женщина. В руках она держала не блокнот, а большой плакат с надписью «СЕЛВИНЫ — УБИЙЦЫ», и Альбус с ужасом понял, что у библиотеки собрались не только репортеры, но и привлеченные пропагандой «Пророка» активисты. — Малфой оставил вам этот фингал?

— Мой начальник — хогоший человек. Чего нельзя сказать о вас, — произнес Луи улыбкой, от которой Альбусу стало откровенно не по себе. 

Он почувствовал внезапный, будто его кто-то дернул за невидимые ниточки, порыв подскочить к Луи как можно ближе, а то и обнять покрепче или понюхать его шикарные белые локоны, и сквозь вязкое марево в голове понял, что тот задействовал магию.

Не ту, что контролировалась палочкой.

Вейловскую магию, которую наверняка копил чертовски долго, и которой хватило, чтобы репортеры застыли, перестав щелкать затворами камер, и уставились на Луи стеклянными глазами, полными слепого обожания.

— Пойдем, — сказал Альбус. — Пока они в отключке.

Драко кивнул и взбежал мимо зомбированный толпы по ступеням крыльца, благодарно хлопнул Луи по плечу и скрылся за дверью.

Альбус направился было следом, но заметил, что Скорпиус не двинулся с места. Он смотрел на Луи широко распахнутыми глазами, расплывшись в мечтательной улыбке.

— Само совершенство, правда? — промурлыкал Скорпиус так проникновенно и чувственно, что Альбус не выдержал и нервно хохотнул:

— Уверен, ты не захочешь, чтобы я тебе об этом рассказал, когда чары развеются. 

— Я захочу, — сказал Скорпиус, по-прежнему не отрывая от Луи завороженного взгляда. Альбус никогда еще не видел его таким бестолково-влюбленным на вид, даже во времена эпопеи с Розой. — Я захочу слушать о нем... Видеть его...

— Пойдем, романтик, — Альбус схватил его под локоть и заставил подняться по крыльцу, силой протолкнув в библиотеку.

Луи тоже ретировался с крыльца, захлопнул за ними дверь и запечатал парой заклинаний.

Он одернул занавеску на окне приемной и пробормотал, посмотрев на неподвижную толпу:

— Чьёрт. Пегестагался.

— Сильно? — напрягся Альбус, заметив, как Скорпиус подошел к Луи со спины и потерся о его плечо щекой.

— Возможно, пгодегжится целый день, — Луи погладил Скорпиуса по волосам, что тот воспринял с восторгом получившего конфетку ребенка и счастливой глуповатой улыбкой.

— Не вздумай этим пользоваться, — предупредил Альбус на всякий случай.

— Конечно, — Луи явно не собирался. Альбусу показалось, что Луи не отвечал на попытку Скорпиуса заигрывать, а скорее его успокаивал, как ударенного Конфундусом. — Это же ненастоящее. Как пгивоготное зелье. Ему нельзя потакать. А то потом устгоит истегику. Да, mon cher?

Скорпиус охотно закивал, хотя вряд ли воспринял его слова всерьез.

— Вот и хорошо, — пробормотал Альбус. То, что Скорпиус выбыл из строя, конечно, не сильно обрадовало. Его ум сейчас бы не помешал. — Посади его где-нибудь и займи, ладно?

— Будет сделано, — улыбнулся Луи. И добавил, когда Альбус открыл дверь зала: — Ты остогожнее, ладно?.. Там бегает повагенная книга, — Луи указал на фингал под глазом. — Я ее случайно отстегнул.

***

Альбус долго стоял перед кабинетом Драко, не решаясь постучать.

Еще дольше до этого торчал в запертой архивной, держа в уме слова «ты меня замечаешь только тогда, когда готов». Он перепробовал все: сосредотачивался на облике Летиции, умолял ее не бояться, говорил несколько раз вслух, что ее видит, а если и нет, то прекрасно знает, что она рядом. После часа бесплодных стараний Альбус чуть не сошел с ума — ему померещился проблеск кольца с ромашкой между коробками, но когда он схватился за него, то с разочарованием обнаружил, что держит в руке крышку от бутылки сливочного пива.

Летиция не появилась.

И чем сильнее Альбус подозревал, что она может никогда больше не вернуться, тем настойчивее билось в голове: «Надо рассказать Драко».

Общественное движение против Селвинов, с подачи Грегори Каффа растущее в масштабах и агрессивном настрое, времени на сомнения и игры в детективов не оставляло. Немного пришибленные репортеры все еще толпились у входа, и к ним с каждым часом стекались новые люди, от зевак до следящих за порядком стирателей памяти.

— Что-то случилось? — Драко поднялся из кресла, когда Альбус толкнул дверь. — Мерлин, да на тебе лица нет.

— Я кое-что узнал, — выдавил Альбус.

Он покосился на письменный стол Драко — на нем лежал большой, богато украшенный фолиант в сизом свечении диагностических чар. Альбус увидел на обложке изображение знакомого до дрожи цветка, отделанное потемневшим от времени серебром, перламутром и тускло поблескивающими изумрудами.

Ромашка, заключенная в рамке герба.

Альбус прочел чуть ниже: «Благородный дом Селвинов. Чистота и красота сквозь века».

«Уж грязи в их истории хватает», — скривился Альбус, подумав про Холдена Селвина и его жену, мечтавших превратить дочь в мешок с галлеонами.

Альбус сел в кресло у стеллажа, откинувшись на жесткую спинку, и рассказал Драко все. Про Летицию, которая пришла в его квартирку в Ламбете, а затем навестила в «Котле». Про пророчество и брошенную перед исчезновением фразу.

Драко дослушал его и тоже сел, задумчиво рассматривая мерцающий в свете чар фолиант.

— Ты не рассказал мне сразу, — произнес Драко негромко. Не спросил, просто констатировал факт с легким намеком на укор.

Альбус повел плечами и пробормотал:

— Честно, я был уверен, что эта история ничего не даст без ключа к фамильному фолианту. — Несмотря на все, что происходило вокруг и еще могло произойти, Альбус испытал немыслимое облегчение, когда поделился этой историей с Драко. Возникло обнадеживающее ощущение, будто вместе они обязательно найдут ответы. — Считал, что без помощи Летиции не обойтись... Но она не спешит приходить.

— Говоришь, в «Котле» только ты ее видел? — уточнил Драко.

— Думаешь, она не призрак? — похолодел Альбус, вцепившись в подлокотник кресла. — Что-то вроде чар, которые на меня могли наслать... Активисты?

— Нет, — медленно покачал головой Драко. — Ты совершенно точно общался с призраком Летиции. Эту историю могла рассказать только она или член ее семьи. 

— Так ты знал, — возмутился Альбус. Впрочем, без особого запала.

— Конечно, знал, — Драко с чувством закатил глаза. — Ты думаешь, я забрал книгу и сказал «ни слова больше, мы справимся сами»? Я спросил, какие меры Селвины уже предпринимали, чтобы открыть ее. Что за информацию они надеются обнародовать... Но кое-что они не видели, да?

— Ага, — Альбусу почудился намек на озарение в его голосе. Он и сам стал постепенно догадываться. — Летиция не просто страдает, видя несчастье родителей. Она — та сила, которая запечатала фолиант защитными заклинаниями.

— И она же, думаю, разбила пророчество, — тихо закончил Драко.

К горлу Альбуса подступил болезненный спазм, а глаза обожгло накатившими слезами.

Девочка, которая хотела жить. Она так стойко тащила на худых плечах груз пророчества. Каково это, видеть собственную смерть на страницах? В дымке внутри стеклянного шара?

Быть может, Летиция прокралась ночью в кабинет отца и попыталась закрыть фолиант навсегда. Стащила шар с пророчеством из нижнего ящика стола и разбила, развеяв чудовищные слова по ветру. Надеялась, что смерть отступит, если не замечать ее.

Альбус не винил Летицию в случившемся.

Но понимал теперь ясно: она им не помощник.

— Знаешь, нам профессор Слагхорн в начале каждого нового учебного года твердил, — хмыкнул Альбус, — мол, наш факультет про то, что нужно стараться достичь поставленную цель, даже если эти старания недостаточны. Типа, иногда упорство все же решает.

— Странно, — усмехнулся Драко. — В мои школьные годы старик болтал, что любит ананасы в сахаре и что самая важная цель жизни — оказаться на колдографии клуба Слизней, — он вздохнул, посерьезнев, и добавил: — Будем пробовать все. Нужно поискать контрзаклятия от стихийной магии, отпирающие руны и... В общем, абсолютно все, что я еще не пробовал.

— Я найду, — кивнул Альбус и поднялся из кресла.

— А я пока почитаю вот это, — Драко наклонился и достал из-под стола коробку с ярлыком «Прецеденты наследственных проклятий».

Альбус вышел из кабинета, осторожно оглянувшись, и, не заметив поблизости сбежавшего драчливого тома с рецептами, добрался до стеллажа с детскими книгами.

— Эй, малышка, мне нужна твоя помощь, — улыбнулся Альбус, погладив по корешку мигом очнувшиеся от сонного посапывания «Чудесные сказки мадам Юви». — Собери своих друзей. Хорошенько поищите по полкам и найдите все, что связано со стихийной магией, отпирающими заклинаниями, рунами, ритуалами. Вообще всем, что может открыть или сделать явным. Справишься?

«Чудесные сказки мадам Юви» несколько раз дернули уголком обложки, что Альбус растолковал как «естественно», и бодро соскочили с полки.

Следом со стеллажа посыпалась вся братия детских книг.

Альбус проводил их до поворота в раздел литературы средней степени опасности, а сам направился в другую сторону.

— Видишь, как полезно иногда заводить любимчиков? — подколол Альбус, спустя полчаса вернувшись в кабинет Драко со стопкой энциклопедий.

У Драко уже было не протолкнуться: детские книги растянулись от зала до порога и по цепочке перекидывали рычащие и жутко возмущенные «Словари стихийной магии», «Описи спонтанного колдовства с древних времен до наших дней» и «Тайны нерукотворного волшебства». 

— Уверен, ты страшно собой доволен, — не остался в долгу Драко, усмехнувшись, и поймал перекинутый по цепочке «Сборник сильнейших рун», положив в образовавшуюся кучу.

Альбус и Драко стащили с кресла и расстелили на полу плед, потому что поверхности стола не хватало, и взяли по первой книге.

Дело потянулось медленно.

Они искали по оглавлениям, читали параграф за параграфом и тут же пробовали на фолианте Селвинов каждое заклятие, которое хотя бы отчасти подходило по тематике. Ничего не менялось: вокруг фолианта по-прежнему крутились, будто кольца вокруг планеты, три слоя защитных чар — даже верхний не поддался, не треснул и не поблек.

— Ух ты, — фыркнул Альбус под конец третьего часа и широко зевнул. — У Тихо Додонуса есть не только стихи с предсказаниями, но и несколько заклинаний, которые он сам придумал.

— Что-то подходящее? — оживился Драко, передвинув еще одну стопку в угол, куда они складывали прочитанное.

— Ага, — язвительно отозвался Альбус и показал ему страницу. — Как тебе такое? «Откройся! Откройся! Откройся!»

Альбус дернулся и выругался: сборник Тихо Додонуса укусил его в отместку за большой палец.

— Тут написано, что оно невербальное, — прочитал Драко, наклонившись к выпавшему из рук Альбуса сборнику, и взялся за волшебную палочку.

— Ты серьезно? — пробурчал Альбус, вытерев выступившую каплю крови о носовой платок. Он смерил недоверчивым взглядом узкое и полное муки лицо изображенного на обложке Тихо Додонуса. — Мы использовали сложные трехступенчатые заклятия. Как это мы не додумались просто велеть книжке открыться?

— Надо попробовать все, — напомнил Драко, явно не собираясь подшучивать.

Он направил волшебную палочку на фолиант, сделал взмах, произнося заклятие про себя.

Фолиант вздрогнул, поднявшись на несколько дюймов в воздух, и свечение вокруг него пошло мелкой рябью. Не успел Альбус отойти от удивления, как первое кольцо защитных чар лопнуло с оглушительным треском, и кабинет наполнил истошный девичий крик.

У Альбуса кровь застыла в жилах: столько гнева и боли лилось с этим звуком. 

Столько страдания.

Крик усиливался, рикошетил от стен, ощущался уже физически. Альбус зажал уши руками, чувствуя дикое жжение в барабанных перепонках. Увидел, как побледнел, навалившись на стеллаж, Драко.

А потом крик резко стих, оставив после себя лишь призрачное эхо и легкую вибрацию в воздухе.

— Это Летиция, — прохрипел Альбус, наконец отняв ладони, и уставился на фолиант в окружении двух колец защиты. В ушах все еще звенело. — Это она кричала...

Альбус посмотрел на Драко широко распахнутыми глазами.

Тот тяжело дышал, прислонившись затылком к полке, но выглядел донельзя воодушевленным. 

— Летиция наложила первое заклинание криком, — задумчиво произнес Драко, покачав головой. Лента распустилась, и его светлые волосы рассыпались по плечам. — Мы пробовали чрезвычайно искусную магию, но хватались совсем не за то. Ответ лежал на поверхности.

Альбус начинал постепенно догадываться.

Его охватил дикий, сродни приливу адреналина, душевный подъем.

— Мерлин! — воскликнул он почти неверяще. — Контрзаклятие против крика — самое тихое заклятие. А какое заклятие может быть тише невербального? Мы могли использовать даже «Алохомору»! Но пользовались сложнейшими, а их все нужно проговаривать вслух.

Со стороны библиотечного зала послышались шаги, и в кабинет в следующее же мгновение влетел встревоженный Луи.

— Что-то стгяслось? — спросил он, с подозрением уставившись на Альбуса, на коленях стоящего перед фолиантом Селвинов, и вплотную сидящего к стеллажу Драко. Потом посмотрел на забившиеся под плед от страха «Чудесные сказки мадам Юви» и приподнял светлые брови.

— Мы отперли первый защитный слой, — кивнул Альбус и спросил у Драко на волне нового вдохновения: — Как думаешь, что Летиция сделала после? Закричала и...

— Наверное, бросила книгу на пол, — предположил Драко, отстранившись от полки. Он достал из кармана защитную перчатку из драконьей кожи и подобрал фолиант.

— Если бросила, значит, контрзаклятие — Манящие чары, — Альбус торопливо натянул такую же перчатку, достал палочку и произнес, взмахнув ею: — Акцио!

Фолиант переметнулся к нему в руку.

Но второе кольцо защиты не дрогнуло и не лопнуло, как первое.

Альбус вновь передал фолиант Драко, попробовал еще раз, затем попробовал невербально, также не получив результата, и несколько поник. 

— Ощень занимательно, — отметил Луи со смешком. — Вижу, вам есть, чем заняться. Только не кгичите больше, ладно? Я еле уговогил Скорпиуса, что ему надо поспать, — Луи вздохнул тяжко и устало: Кажется, кому-то за прошедшие часы пришлось совсем несладко с последствиями вейловских чар. — Так его помешательство быстгее пгойдет.

В других обстоятельствах Альбус бы похвалил его за четко произнесенное «р» в имени Скорпиуса. Но он лишь разочарованно посмотрел на фолиант и сунул палочку обратно в карман толстовки.

Луи ушел, прикрыв за собой дверь, а Драко ободряюще заметил:

— По крайней мере, мы теперь знаем, по какому принципу действовала магия Летиции.

— Ну да, — фыркнул Альбус. — Только она могла сделать с книгой что угодно. Бросить, пытаться порезать, выкинуть из окна, растоптать, спрятать.

— Значит, переберем все возможные варианты, — пожал плечами Драко.

Следующие часы они только и делали, что пытались воссоздать события дня, когда Летиция использовала стихийную магию. Драко прятал фолиант, а Альбус его искал. Они пробовали «Репаро», старые заклинания для починки книг, которыми частенько пользовались по работе. Левитировали фолиант, перемещали, повторяли то же самое невербально. Когда Альбус от безысходности предположил, что Летиция могла трансфигурировать фолиант в чайный сервиз, Драко вздохнул и заключил, что им обоим нужен перерыв.

За окнами уже вечерело.

Очертания домов тонули в сумеречной полутьме, и сквозь стекла пробивался свет уличных фонарей, роняя на стены причудливый рисунок.

— Альбус, — позвал Луи, заглянув в кабинет, не успели они как следует насладиться запасами на черный день в виде тыквенного печенья и сливочного пива. — Там твой отец. Вышел на связь по каминной сети.

Альбус чуть не поперхнулся крошками от печенья.

Чего он точно не ожидал, так это весточки от Гарри.

Пришлось оставить мечты о скором перекусе и пойти в приемную вслед за Луи, по пути сунув ему в руки пачку с солеными крекерами.

— Привет, Альбус. И тебе тоже привет, Малфой, — голова Гарри в камине, подсвеченная зеленоватым пламенем, казалась одним из неудачных восковых его слепков производства музея Второй магической войны. Гарри внимательно осмотрел приемную и уточнил: — А где Скорпиус?

Альбус чуть было не спросил, зачем он Гарри, но вовремя вспомнил, что именно решением Аврората Скорпиуса отправили составлять бутафорский отчет в их библиотеку.

— Он... — Альбус обернулся за помощью к Драко, но Луи уже ввернул небрежно:

— Скорпиус в агхивной, — щеки Луи порозовели, и Альбус поставил бы десять галлеонов на то, что Скорпиус проснулся, но все еще оклемался от чар. Наверняка Луи наплел ему, что для испытания истинной любви нужно подсчитать количество архивных карточек, начинающихся на «Л», или что-то в подобном духе. — Копается в бумажках.

— Хорошо, — Гарри хмуро кивнул. — Хорошо, что он не выходит на улицу.

— О чем ты? — резко спросил Драко.

— Тебя, к сожалению, это касается тоже, — добавил Гарри, и от его мрачного вздоха из камина вылетело несколько искр. — У вашего поместья, как бы это сказать... Акция протеста. Какие-то ненормальные решили, что будут голодать и ночевать у ваших ворот, пока вы не перестанете копаться в деле Селвинов. 

— Чушь! — буркнул Альбус, едва поборов желание пнуть подставку для зонтов.

— Поттер, — голос Драко отдавал заметным холодом. Он сложил руки на груди и прищурился: — Кажется, это твоя работа.

— Как будто я сам не знаю, — проворчал Гарри, и на мгновение в огне появилась его рука и почесала кончик носа. — Я бросил к вам в Уилтшир несколько своих ребят. И Селвинов уговорил скрыться под чарами Фиделиуса у Флинтов в поместье. Но... Я бы не советовал вам со Скорпиусом сегодня возвращаться домой. Как бы оперативны ни были авроры...

— Я тебя понял, — фыркнул Драко. — Спасибо за совет.

— Альбус, Луи, я направлю к вашим домам доверенных людей, — сказал Гарри, упрямо проигнорировав ядовитый комментарий Драко. — Они будут патрулировать на улице на всякий случай. Знаю, вы не светили свои адреса, но осторожность не помешает.

— Ага. Спасибо, — растерялся Альбус.

Тон отца намекал, что дело могло зайти дальше плакатов и провокационных вопросов репортеров. 

— Вы уверены, что оно того стоит? — спросил вдруг Гарри. — Селвины и их тайны?

От его взгляда сердце против воли чаще забилось в груди.

Гарри волновался.

— Мы уверены, — ответил Альбус твердо, заговорив куда бодрее при мысли о маячащем на горизонте успехе: — Представь, какое лицо будет у Каффа, когда он поймет, что развернуться на сто восемьдесят градусов и петь нам дифирамбы после литров драконьего навоза, что он вылил... мягко говоря, сложно.

Гарри засмеялся.

Драко тоже оттаял и улыбнулся краем губ.

— Будьте осторожны, — попросил Гарри напоследок и исчез в пламени, которое тотчас стало из зеленого тепло-рыжим.

— Будьте остогожны, — пробурчал Луи, передразнив его, и сунул в рот крекер. — Остогожность, конечно, не помешает, когда к тебе лезут с поцелуями, а ты пытаешься удегжаться... Э-э-э... То есть, отбиваться. Какой же сложный этот ваш англесский...

Луи густо покраснел и торопливо юркнул в зал.

Альбус мысленно представил напористого Скорпиуса, забывшего про любимую дистанцию и вечную присказку «чувства — всего лишь химическая реакция», и решил, что забирать его на ночь опасно. Чего доброго, будет пытать заклятием щекотки до тех пор, пока Альбус не отпустит его к Луи.

— Почему я об этом не подумал?..

— Что? — Альбус обернулся, услышав тихий голос Драко, проследил за его взглядом и непонимающе уставился на камин. — Не подумал про что?

— Когда я был у Селвинов, они много говорили про Летицию, — Драко нахмурился. Альбус как завороженный наблюдал за игрой бликов от пламени на его лице. — Как она любила гулять у озера... И как просила похоронить ее на берегу в зарослях ромашек.

Альбус поежился.

Летиция даже в призрачном обличье дышала жизнью, смеялась и плакала, как настоящая девчонка из плоти и крови. Он и забыл, что где-то под землей лежит ее холодное тело.

— Акцио! — Драко взмахнул волшебной палочкой, и Альбуса только тогда осенило:

— Утопить... Летиция пыталась его утопить.

Фолиант подлетел со стороны библиотечного зала, и Драко тут же направил его в камин. 

Огонь обнял обложку, щедро облизав серебро и изумруды.

Первые секунды только потрескивание поленьев нарушало грянувшую тишину, а затем послышался негромкий мелодичный звон — так разбилось второе кольцо защиты — и глухой плеск, будто от удара о воду.

— Это было тише, чем в прошлый раз, — смущенно пробормотал Альбус и, потушив огонь, вытащил фолиант из углей. Теперь вокруг него, не обгоревшего ни на дюйм, вился легкий бирюзовый свет последнего слоя чар. 

— Ты тоже слышишь? — Драко задел его руку своей, и Альбус услышал отчетливо лишь стук собственного сердца у самой глотки. 

Но, склонив голову к фолианту, чтобы скрыть мимолетное замешательство, Альбус все же различил далекий печальный отзвук.

— Она плачет, — выдохнул Альбус, закусив губу. Что-то в плаче Летиции показалось ему чужеродным и неправильным. — Она закричала... Тщетно попыталась утопить книгу. А потом заплакала.

Драко опустил голову.

Какое-то время он молчал, словно глубоко задумавшись, но от Альбуса не укрылось, как побелели костяшки его сомкнутых в кулаки пальцев. Драко не терпелось избавить душу Летиции от страданий, отпустить ее дальше. Возможно, именно в этот момент он вспомнил как никогда ясно об Астории и проклятии, оставившем от нее одну лишь тень.

— «Ридикулус»? — предположил Драко хрипло, силясь скрыть напряжение в голосе. — Против страха смерти... должен выступить смех?

— Я так не думаю, — Альбус посмотрел на изумрудный стебелек ромашки и перламутр лепестков, отделанных серебром. Предчувствие обманывало его редко, а теперь он и вовсе не верил в другие варианты: — Это слезы боли и горя. Их могут побороть только слезы очищения.

— Слезы феникса, — догадался Драко, согласно кивнув. — Но они очень редки.

— Я знаю, кто нам может их достать, — Альбус подошел к столу, за которым Луи совсем недавно занимался переписыванием поваренных книг, и бережно завернул фолиант в свежий пергамент.

— Слагхорн? — фыркнул Драко слабо. — Мы оба не числились в его любимчиках. Собираешься написать ему проникновенное письмо?

— Нет. Моя мама напишет, — Альбус нашел в себе силы улыбнуться. — Она была в клубе Слизней. И до сих пор с ним иногда переписывается. По праздникам.

— Не думаю, что у Слагхорна будет праздничное настроение, когда у него попросят слезы феникса, — закатил глаза Драко, но очнулся после нескольких мгновений душевного смятения и тоже мягко улыбнулся.

— Мы ведь переживем еще одну ночь ожидания? — спросил Альбус с надеждой.

— Ты же сам сказал, — отозвался Драко. — Дело стоит того... Я отправлю Джинни патронуса.

Альбус убрал сверток в расширенный заклятием карман толстовки и пошел искать Луи. 

Тот сидел в архивной, прислонясь затылком к башне из коробок с документацией, а Скорпиус свернулся калачиком в кресле подле, во сне сжимая ладонь Луи и забавно хмурясь.

— Боится, что тебя украдут, — протянул Альбус со смешком.

— Он постепенно отходит. Поэтому ему постоянно хочется спать, — Луи посмотрел на Скорпиуса неожиданно серьезно — совсем не так, как смотрел до этого, заглядывая ему в рот при каждом слове и пытаясь флиртовать. — Никогда больше в его пгисутствии не буду... — он поморщился, запнувшись, но Альбус и сам со смущением сообразил. Ему никогда раньше не приходило на ум, что собственные способности Луи рассматривал как оружие, а не как легкий способ добиться желаемого. — Скорпиусу не идет, пгавда? Когда он такой бестолковый.

— На мой скромный взгляд, — усмехнулся Альбус, — Скорпиус бестолковый всегда. Просто... В хорошем смысле. Не так, как сегодня.

Луи звонко рассмеялся, и его лицо стало еще красивее обычного.

— Я отведу его домой к своей maman, ладно? — Луи рассеянно коснулся волос Скорпиуса, убрав их ото лба. — Она пгиготовит Скорпиусу особое снадобье. После вейловской магии немного штогмит. Как после дементоров.

— Хорошо, — Альбус развернулся, размышляя над тем, как отреагирует Драко, если он предложит ему лечь на единственном в студии надувном матрасе, а сам ляжет на пледе на полу? Альбус остановился на пороге, вдруг отвлекшись и поддавшись желанию уточнить: — Луи.

— Да? — тот сонно моргнул.

— Ты ведь не сравнил себя с чудовищем только что? — Альбус нахмурился.

— Нет, что ты, — отмахнулся Луи. — Я пго то, что за любую магию такого толка надо отдать свою цену. Непгиятно видеть, как за тебя платят дгугие.

4

Собственная квартирка на Лэнгли-лэйн еще никогда не казалась Альбусу настолько крохотной и подчеркнуто магловской.

Кирпичные холодные стены, кое-где прикрытые фотообоями с папоротником, которые не доклеил, съехав, предыдущий жилец. Чуть сдувшийся матрас в углу под ворохом теплых одеял и подушек. Натужный скрип тормозящих у станции поездов и неоново-алые вспышки света от вывески ближайшего бара, пляшущие по потолку.

Все это заставило Альбуса смутиться, стоило Драко перешагнуть порог и запечатать дверь парой заклинаний: видимо, на тот случай, если дежурящий на улице Скоткинс решит сбежать с поста.

— Я дам тебе что-нибудь из своего, ладно? — Альбус почесал кончик носа. Дорожная мантия, которую Драко снял и аккуратно повесил на крючок, смотрелась странно по соседству с тремя одинаковыми толстовками и потрепанной кожанкой Джеймса — вернуть бы, только Джеймс в начале года свалил в Бразилию и пока не собирался обратно. — И, наверное, заварю нам чай.

Пока Драко мыл руки и переодевался, Альбус достал палочку и попробовал придать студии хоть сколько-нибудь приличный вид. У мамы вышло бы раз в десять лучше и быстрее, но Альбус чудовищно гордился уже тем, что сумел сложить одежду в две кривые стопки на полке, с боем застелил матрас и успел кинуть заварку в чайник.

Альбус подумывал сделать бутерброды из остатков еды в холодильнике, когда его громко окликнул Драко.

— Да? — Альбус прибежал из кухни с палочкой наизготовку, но ничего опасного или угрожающего не увидел. — Что случилось?

— Ты точно не говорил никому свой адрес? — Драко хмуро и сосредоточенно смотрел на пол. — Кто-то разбил твою картину.

Альбус еле отвлекся от Драко в пижамном комплекте и халате и проследил за направлением его взгляда.

— Мерлин, — рассмеялся Альбус, расслабившись и опустив палочку. — Это же пазл. Я его еще не до конца собрал.

Драко непонимающе выгнул бровь.

— Ну, пазл, — улыбнулся Альбус. — Магловская игра. Картину разрезают на кучу мелких деталей. Покупаешь коробку таких деталей и собираешь картину заново.

— Глупость какая-то, — пробормотал Драко. Судя по легкому прищуру, он не до конца понимал, шутит Альбус или нет. — Почему не купить нормальное полотно? 

— Понимаешь, тут важен не результат, а процесс, — объяснил Альбус мягко. — Это успокаивает. И потом приятно смотреть на то, что собрал своими руками.

Драко скептически фыркнул, а Альбус вдруг, поддавшись неловкому обаянию момента, предложил:

— Поможешь?

— Что? — не понял Драко. — Собрать картину?

Он достал из кармана халата волшебную палочку, но Альбус подошел и осторожно отвел его руку. Прикосновение далось на редкость легко.

— Нет, никакого «Репаро», — пожурил Альбус. — Все волшебство в процессе... — он добавил ехидно: — И в терпении.

Драко усмехнулся, закатив глаза:

— Ты слишком хорошо усваиваешь уроки.

Альбус скинул на пол пару диванных подушек, принес чай с кухни, и они с Драко сели друг напротив друга, склонившись над собранным фрагментом.

Драко очень быстро перестал ворчать, увлекшись процессом, и теперь искал все детали от рамки с вдумчивой серьезностью.

Альбус поглядывал на него, качал головой и широко улыбался.

В голову лезли бредовые, несвязные мысли. К примеру, каково Скоткинсу патрулировать под зарядившим дождем на улице? Можно ли наложить на электрические щитки заклинание, чтобы лампочка у двери не мигала до противного часто? От самого присутствия Драко или от легкости, с которой тот воспринял ночевку у него, в квартире вдруг стало так уютно и спокойно?

— Она ведь не будет двигаться, когда мы ее соберем?.. — уточнил Драко, заправив непослушную прядь за ухо, и взял горсть деталей, подыскивая нужную.

— Только не говори, что хочешь сделать магический пазл, — фыркнул Альбус. 

— Почему нет? Паркинсон давно жалуется, что ей некуда ставить вазы, которые я дарю каждый год, — ухмыльнулся Драко. — Будет, чем заняться на досуге.

— Существует хоть одна идея, не посещавшая твою гениальную голову? — пробурчал Альбус с теплотой. 

— Уверен, таких осталось ничтожно мало, — отозвался Драко без лишней скромности, вставив на место две последние детали, и оценил получившийся осенний пейзаж. — Ты прав. В этом что-то есть.

— Да, — выдавил Альбус, всматриваясь в его лицо. — Определенно.

Прошлым летом он думал, что достаточно будет сбежать из-под одной с ним крыши, подальше от Уилтшира, долгих вечеров в саду, отрывистого смеха и солнечного света, путавшегося в длинных волосах. Думал, что если ограничить их общение работой, непрошенное чувство, очнувшееся внутри, погаснет. Что Эмилия Финниган, если закончить хотя бы седьмое свидание не поцелуем, а предложением провести ночь вместе, покажется неплохим вариантом.

Но сердце по-прежнему замирало, когда Альбус видел его, полного энергии, живущего смелыми мыслями и любимым делом, в начале рабочего дня. И каждый раз, возвращаясь в пустую холодную квартиру, царапая Эмилии записки с отмазками про усталость и головную боль, Альбус думал только об одном. Как бы побыстрее оказаться утром следующего дня в библиотеке, поймать его улыбку. Ощутить себя целым, не разбитым вдребезги. 

Драко почувствовал взгляд и поднял голову.

Секунду-другую он продолжал усмехаться, но, заметив, наверное, дикий затравленный голод в глазах Альбуса, посерьезнел и отодвинулся назад, прислонившись спиной к стене. 

Дистанция между ними выросла, однако нить напряжения натянулась сильнее.

— Не волнуйся, — сказал Альбус сухо, стойко игнорируя участившееся сердцебиение. — Переживу. Как-то же справлялся до этого.

— Альбус, — позвал Драко глухо, но больше ничего не добавил. Только сжал плотнее губы.

— Ладно тебе, Малфой, — протянул Альбус с наигранным равнодушием. Драко вздрогнул и поморщился, да Альбус и сам услышал, как неприятно и по-чужому прозвучал собственный голос. — Это нормально, что я тебе не нравлюсь. 

Драко посмотрел в ответ чуть ли не обозленно.

— Мерлин, да я не могу представить человека, который бы знал тебя и с уверенностью мог сказать, что ты ему не нравишься, — вздохнул он тяжело, будто эти слова — последнее, на что хватило его душевных сил. — Но не все вертится вокруг того, привлекателен ты или нет. Ты просто слишком...

— Юн?

— Уверен, что это действует и на меня.

Альбус ощутил слабый приступ головокружения и тихо произнес:

— Ты сказал, что не собираешься давать мне гребаных надежд. Но ты только это и делаешь. Постоянно.

— Неправда, — ответил Драко твердо, но глаза его, когда он вздернул подбородок, буквально кричали об обратном.

— Ты носил мою футболку, — Альбус ткнул пальцем в вышитый на груди снитч, чувствуя себя доведенным до предела. — Сколько — весь год? Уже не устраивает продукция Малкин? — Драко промолчал, и Альбус, распалившись, продолжил: — Ты выглядел таким... счастливым сегодня утром. Я все думал, в чем же дело. Том Селвинов не давал тебе покоя, мы со Скорпиусом потрепали тебе нервы, но ты все равно светился, как чертов «Люмос». До меня только сейчас дошло — ты скучал по мне, ночующем у вас дома. Долго? Тоже с прошлого лета? 

— Альбус... — вновь начал Драко предостерегающе, но он не захотел слушать.

— Ты изводишь меня и себя, — процедил Альбус безжалостно. — Ради чего?

— Если ты не заметил, — процедил Драко, — те, кто мне небезразличен, плохо заканчивают, — он скривил губы в сардонической ухмылке. — Я отравляю людям жизнь. Может, Дамблдор и прогадал, когда сказал, что у меня есть шанс стать нормальным. Даже великие ошибаются.

Альбус посмотрел на него с изумлением и обидой.

— Астория так не считала, — выпалил он яростно. — Она знала, что угасает не по твоей вине. Разве Скорпиус, которого ты любишь, чувствует себя отравленным? Разве твои книги, брошенные хозяевами, считают тебя монстром? А Селвины, которым ты помогаешь, хотя от них отвернулись все остальные? Ты себе льстишь, Драко. Ты просто решил, что не заслуживаешь хорошего. Но меня ты в этот бред поверить не заставишь.

Драко встал, и Альбус тоже резко поднялся.

В висках оглушительно стучало, перебивая шум с улицы и протяжный писк мигающей лампы.

— Если ты подойдешь хоть на ярд ближе... — хрипло произнес Драко, изменившись в лице. Он будто боролся всем существом с желанием немедленно забрать собственные слова обратно. 

— То что? — отозвался Альбус со скупым смешком и без раздумий перешагнул через собранный паззл. — Неужели собираешься драться за право быть одиноким и несчастным?

Альбус сделал еще один шаг, не дав ему собраться с мыслями.

Он раньше не стоял так близко, что рваное теплое дыхание Драко касалось его лица. А серые глаза были полны невысказанного.

— Рискни, — разрешил Альбус негромко, потянувшись ближе. — У меня паршиво с боевыми чарами, но тебе все равно придется постараться, чтобы...

Драко двинулся навстречу и коснулся его губ первым. 

Альбус вцепился в его напряженные твердые плечи и с силой толкнул обратно к стене.

Это был не поцелуй даже.

Они просто стояли, прижавшись друг к другу, почти не дыша. Альбус ощутил, как бешено заколотилось сердце в грянувшей тишине, и крепко зажмурился, боясь, что разрушит этот момент так же, как и многие до того. 

Долгие несколько секунд ничего не происходило.

Потом Драко невесомо провел ладонью по его волосам и шее, дотронулся между лопаток, будто спрашивая разрешения. И тут же, не встретив сопротивления, притянул разомлевшего Альбуса ближе.

Его никогда так не целовали.

С напором и жадностью, до боли в прикушенной губе. Одной рукой крепко прижимая к себе в противовес всему, что прозвучало вслух, а пальцами другой грубовато поглаживая его дрожащий от накатившего волнения подбородок.

— Это... — пробормотал Альбус, с трудом оторвавшись, чтобы перевести дух, — не очень похоже на драку.

Драко издал короткий смешок.

— Ты невозможный, — сказал он на выдохе. Посмотрел на Альбуса пристально и открыто. И повторил тихо, раздраженно и ласково одновременно: — Упрямый и невозможный.

Они снова потянулись друг к другу, но на этот раз в поцелуе вел Альбус. Он убрал от лица Драко волосы и удобнее склонил голову, лениво и неторопливо лаская его язык своим. Ощутил горечь зелья от простуды и привкус верескового меда.

— Можно? — Драко осторожно вытянул его футболку из-под ремня. Альбус сглотнул, вновь захлестнутый приятным будоражащим волнением.

— Я... — еле слышно выдавил он. — Я в душ, ладно?

Кровь хлынула к лицу: Драко понимающе усмехнулся и кивнул.

Альбус пошел в ванную, не чувствуя под собой ног, и вписался плечом в дверцу душевой кабинки, стягивая футболку и выпутываясь из джинсов. Его взял озноб даже под струями горячей воды, а в голову вдруг закралась отчаянная мысль, что все ему померещилось или приснилось.

Альбус закончил мыться и второпях вылетел из душа, кутаясь в большое махровое полотенце.

Облегчение при виде Драко, расслабленно сидящего на краю массивной дубовой кровати, окупило весь страх сполна. Не передумал, не исчез.

— Трансфигурация сильно облегчила бы тебе жизнь, — заметил Драко буднично, с усмешкой кивнув на кровать.

— Мне нравился мой матрас, — пробормотал Альбус, подошел и встал рядом. С волос капало, и в другой ситуации он вернулся бы за палочкой в ванную, но теперь не мог заставить себя отступить даже на шаг.

— Могу превратить обратно, если хочешь, — приподнял брови Драко. В его глазах промелькнул огонек лукавства.

— Нет. Сойдет и так. Наверное.

Полотенце упало к ногам Альбуса, а теплые ладони Драко легли на поясницу.

Альбус наклонился, провел носом по его скуле, нашел готовно приоткрытые губы своими. Он пропал в долгом глубоком поцелуе настолько, что уже не заметил, как повалил Драко на спину и оказался сверху, сжимая в кулаке его растрепавшиеся волосы и притираясь пахом к бедру.

Здесь, рядом с ним, Альбус не испытал и намека на стыд или желание скрыться под мешковатой одеждой или тяжелым одеялом.

Драко подхватил его под ягодицы и подтащил выше, легонько поцеловав в лоб. Альбус улыбнулся, прислонился виском к губам Драко и затих, прислушиваясь к мерному, чуть ускорившемуся в темпе сердцебиению.

Они лежали без движения долго, глядя на алый свет от уличной вывески, который то расползался неровным ярким пятном по потолку, то снова бледнел.

— Не будем торопиться. Если ты не готов, — шепотом произнес Драко и вдруг сорвался на шумный тяжелый выдох: его палец прочертил на коже Альбуса невнятный узор, скользнул в ложбинку между ягодицами и тесно прижался к растянутому, влажному от смазки анусу. В глазах Драко мелькнуло незнакомое выражение. Возбуждение, смешанное с шутливой обидой. — Я настолько предсказуем?

— Скорее я, — фыркнул Альбус и со смущением закусил губу, когда Драко надавил сильнее на края, и его палец без труда вошел внутрь на верхнюю фалангу. — Я был готов поторопиться весь последний год... Плюс-минус месяц и несколько дней.

Драко беспокойно дернулся под ним и облизал пересохшие губы, теряя привычную собранность и контроль.

Уже ради этого стоило проявлять упрямство.

— Альбус.

— Да?

— Ты ласкал себя пальцами? — вкрадчиво спросил Драко, коснувшись губами его уха. Альбус вспыхнул, не решаясь поднять голову и посмотреть ему в глаза. Молчание затянулось, и Драко осторожно протолкнул палец глубже, заставив Альбуса сжаться в предвкушении. Драко был всего в дюйме от того, чтобы заставить его выгнуться и простонать в ответ бесстыдное «да». — Так ты коротал ночи, после которых приходил усталым и говорил, что читал допоздна? 

Член Альбуса напрягся, наливаясь кровью, и головка до дрожи сильно уперлась в резинку пижамных штанов Драко. Перед глазами помутнело, и Альбус не выдержал, потеревшись настойчивее о его пах и почувствовав, как палец, тесно оглаживающий внутри, вошел до самого основания.

— Я читал, — неубедительно выдавил Альбус. Эту пикировку он заведомо проиграл: второй палец внутри тут же бросил в пьянящую дрожь. Не удовольствия еще, но мучительного ожидания.

— Маленький лжец, — хрипло рассмеялся Драко, свободной рукой оттянув резинку пижамных штанов и трусов. Альбус задушено застонал, когда капля выступившей смазки с головки Драко коснулась липко и тепло его окрепшего члена. 

Альбус заерзал, сжал пальцы в себе так сильно, что перехватило дыхание.

По телу раскатилась знакомая истома крепнущего возбуждения, подбодренная ошеломительной, срывающей тормоза в голове мыслью — это не фантазия, не скорая, сдобренная отрывочными образами дрочка и тихий скулеж в подушку.

Это происходит с ним.

Он с Драко в кровати, и тот трахает его пальцами все увереннее и ритмичнее, тяжело дышит и влажной головкой проезжается вверх-вниз по животу. Позволяет путаться пальцами в светлых длинных волосах, наматывать их на кулак.

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал Альбус, издав низкий, гортанный стон. — Драко, пожалуйста...

Пальцы медленно выскользнули из него с пошлым хлюпающим звуком.

Драко растер смазку по члену, и Альбус, приподнявшись на непослушных руках, словно завороженный, проследил за тем, как блестящая розовая головка, дразня, коснулась его поджавшихся яиц.

— Пожалуйста что? — уточнил Драко, вглядевшись в лицо Альбуса с напряженной усмешкой. Судя по гуляющим под кожей желвакам, ему огромного труда стоило не взять Альбуса с первой же просьбы.

В ушах звенело.

От близости и того особого значения, с которым Драко на него смотрел, больше не таясь. Не играя в отчуждение.

— Я хочу тебя.

Драко замер на пару мгновений, будто не веря, что так могут сказать про него. В широко распахнутых серых глазах тонул без остатка свет уличных фонарей.

Драко приподнял Альбуса за бедра.

Пальцами прижал головку к его растянутой, чувствительной дырке и толкнулся внутрь, уязвимо и коротко простонав.

Альбус закрыл глаза, ощутив Драко в себе до одури остро. Схватился за его плечи, боясь потерять ощущение реальности.

— Если будет больно... — начал Драко с волнением, но Альбус прильнул к нему всем телом и вовлек в долгий, неторопливый поцелуй, привыкая к новым ощущениям.

Ладонь Драко погладила его по напрягшейся спине, когда Альбус сам начал осторожно двигаться на члене и позволил толкнуться глубже.

— Драко, — произнес Альбус еле слышно, насаживаясь все резче, держась крепче за его мокрые от пота плечи.

Кровать скрипнула.

Драко вышел из него и, потянув за руку, опрокинул на спину, навалившись сверху. Губами проследил соленый след слезы на его щеке, поцеловал в дрогнувший подбородок. Подхватил под коленями, вернувшись в него слитным сильным толчком.

Альбус вскрикнул, вжавшись затылком в матрас.

Взглянул на улыбку, скользнувшую по губам Драко, и улыбнулся в ответ. Ему нравилось так. Без осторожности, нетерпеливо и почти грубо.

До тянущей боли в плече, о которое Драко оперся рукой.

Альбус сжимал член Драко в себе до сведенных судорогой бедер и раскатами идущего по телу удовольствия. Шептал еле слышно его имя. Умолял и требовал, комкая простыню в кулаках.

Драко вошел до конца, замерев на несколько тяжелых выдохов. Волосы разметались по его плечам, а в нетерпеливом, едва осознанном движении навстречу засквозила близость оргазма.

Альбус почувствовал, что Драко кончил, еще до того, как с его губ сорвался протяжный громкий стон.

Драко отстранился, убрав ладонь с плеча Альбуса, и вышел, вытерев головку об одеяло.

Крепко поцеловал Альбуса, опустился ниже, махнув волосами по его груди и животу, и влажно облизал изнывающий до ласки член, прежде чем обхватил губами. Альбусу хватило всего пары нетерпеливых и быстрых толчков в его рот, чтобы дойти следом, забрызгав живот спермой.

Кровь шумела в ушах еще очень долго.

Драко сходил за палочкой, очистив кровать и Альбуса от липких следов, и лег рядом. Он потянул на них одеяло и спросил насмешливо:

— Все еще думаешь, что надувной матрас был лучше?

Альбус только расслабленно фыркнул и пристроил голову на подушке.

Впервые за последний год он почувствовал себя дома.

***

Проснулся Альбус от приглушенных голосов, шелеста воды со стороны кухни и умопомрачительного запаха горячей еды.

Он сел в кровати, зевнув, и прислушался.

— ...Ты ведь помнишь, что наш министр дает домовикам по два выходных в неделю? — донесся до него голос Драко. — Это и мой приказ тоже.

— Я успею отдохнуть, сэр, — пропищала в ответ Челси. — Я выполняю приказы. Но я не могу позволить вам и мистеру Альбусу голодать.

Драко очень отчетливо вздохнул, и в дверном проеме мелькнули на секунду-другую воротник его халата и туго стянутый хвост, а Альбус усмехнулся. 

Он не сомневался, что Челси и Скорпиуса навестила, чтобы проконтролировать, накормили ли его в «Ракушке» как подобает.

Альбус оделся и застелил кровать вручную, взбив подушки. Взглянул в окно на большие часы железнодорожной станции.

Одиннадцать.

Если Слагхорн отправил сову перед завтраком, флакон со слезами феникса будет у них уже к обеду, и дело Селвинов станет пройденной главой. Альбус подошел к шкафу и достал фолиант, сам не зная, зачем взялся за него именно сейчас. Развернул пергамент и оторопело уставился на книгу. Обложка, до того намертво сцепленная защитными чарами, приглашающе открылась. 

— А я знала, что ты не подведешь.

Альбус вздрогнул, выронив фолиант, и обернулся так резко, что заломило шею.

— Летиция! — сказал он отчасти радостно, отчасти укоряюще. Драко и Челси продолжали спорить о законопроектах на кухне и ничего не услышали.

Летиция сидела на подоконнике и сосредоточенно плела венок из мелких ромашек. Один цветок ладно ложился к другому, а листья и стебли пропадали в искусной вязи ободка. 

— Прости, Альбус. И спасибо тебе, — наконец заговорила Летиция, собравшись с мыслями, и подняла на него большие печальные глаза. — Мне было так стыдно... Я все испортила.

— Глупая, — сказал Альбус мягко, подошел и тоже сел на подоконник. Положил руку рядом с ней и произнес: — Не каждый взрослый выдержал бы то, что свалилось на тебя. 

— Да, наверное, — Летиция пожала плечами, пристроив готовый венок на пышных темных волосах. — Если бы мне хватило смелости показаться тебе после того, как ты догадался, что произошло с пророчеством... Я и сама не знала, можно ли обратить мою магию. Боялась, что нет. Слава Мерлину, ты и мистер Малфой смогли открыть фолиант.

— Пока еще не совсем... — Альбус посмотрел на книгу на полу, раскрытую прямо посередине, и запнулся.

— Ты уверен? — Летиция слабо, но улыбнулась. — Мои слезы не были слезами горя. Это была ненависть. Я жутко ненавидела весь мир, все вокруг... Ненавидела до глубины души. 

— Ненависть, — повторил Альбус тихо, покачав головой. 

Ему и в голову бы не пришло.

— Но вы и так нашли контрзаклятие, верно? — Летиция вдруг хихикнула, вновь став той обаятельной девчушкой с колдографии из газет. Альбус почувствовал, как покраснел.

Она соскочила с подоконника, поправив венок, и посмотрела на часы железнодорожной станции.

— Если я потороплюсь, — протянула Летиция задумчиво, — успею навестить родителей до отправления поезда. Они меня не увидят, но, надеюсь, почувствуют. Ты же передашь им, что мне очень-очень жаль и что я сильно по ним скучаю?..

— Конечно, — улыбнулся Альбус, сглотнув ком в горле. Он спохватился, увидев, что Летиция начала бледнеть, исчезая на фоне вычурных фотообоев с папоротником: — Погоди... Постой!

— Да? — от Летиции остались только ее большие внимательные глаза, полные удивительного спокойствия, и улыбчивые губы.

— Почему... Я тебя видел, а другие нет? — спросил Альбус, затаив дыхание.

— Потому что ты один хотел помочь не родителям, а мертвой девочке, Альбус Поттер, — улыбка Летиции, как и сама она, постепенно растаяли в воздухе. — Ты хотел знать, что я буду в порядке там, куда отвезет меня поезд.

Альбус все еще смотрел на место, где Летиция только что стояла, когда из кухни вышел Драко.

— Доброе утро, — он улыбнулся так тепло, что у Альбуса екнуло в груди. Драко подошел, потрепав его по волосам, и уже было потянулся за поцелуем, но заметил раскрытый фолиант, валяющийся на полу. — Что?..

Альбус рассмеялся.

— Знаешь, — протянул он, — а ведь мы с тобой жуткие трудоголики. Работали ночью над делом Селвинов и даже не заметили. Слезы феникса можно будет вернуть Слагхорну... Вместе с коробкой ананасов в сахаре.

***

Альбус критически оглядел собственную колдографию на развороте «Ежедневного пророка» и в очередной раз пришел к выводу, что у Грегори Каффа не отнять таланта на выбор паршивых снимков.

Впрочем, скупыми признаниями прессы собственной неправоты и скромным заявлением на две строчки, что Селвины представлены к компенсации за моральных ущерб, Альбус насладился еще утром.

Теперь газета служила ему стратегическим укрытием, из-за страниц которого он наблюдал за крайне забавным представлением.

— Сколько раз повторять? Я не хожу на свидания, — буркнул Скорпиус, делая вид, будто увлечен описью кусачих книг по магическому праву, хотя его список за двадцать минут препирательств не увеличился ни на один пункт. — Пустая трата времени... И вообще. Я был не в себе. 

Луи с чувством закатил глаза, продолжив ходить за Скорпиусом от полки к полке и время от времени тяжело вздыхать.

— Ты пыхтишь мне прямо в ухо, Уизли! — Скорпиус возмутился до того ненатурально, что Альбус еле удержался от смешка.

— А если это будет не свидание? — Луи не оставлял надежд. — Деловая встгеча.

— То есть, мы будем заниматься делом? — с сомнением уточнил Скорпиус, вдруг остановившись и опустив список.

— Конечно, — Луи состроил серьезную гримасу. — Будем обсуждать очень важные вопгосы, — в его голубых глазах плясали черти. — Зачем тгатить вгемя? Сгазу пегейдем к делу. Очень важному. Которое касается нас обоих.

Скорпиус подумал немного и важно кивнул.

— Деловая встреча, — повторил он медленно.

— Очень деловая.

— Где?

— У Фогтескью. В тги часа дня. 

— Хорошо. Договорились. Дела нужно решать.

— Конечно, нужно.

Скорпиус спрятал порозовевшее лицо за списком, а Луи, сияя, словно надраенный кнат, принялся убирать книги на полку.

— Что делаешь? — Драко появился из соседнего коридора, на ходу листая документацию.

— Да вот, — Альбус ухмыльнулся. — Изучаю кое-что по брачным играм единорогов.

— Не знал, что Кафф о таком пишет, — фыркнул Драко, кивнув на «Пророк» в руках Альбуса. — Совсем не знает, как отвлечь внимание народа от своих проколов... Там «Чудесные сказки мадам Юви» закатили истерику. Угомони мелюзгу, ладно? — Драко наклонился к его уху и добавил вкрадчиво: — Только не задерживайся. В обеденный перерыв жду у себя в кабинете.

— Деловая встреча? — воодушевился Альбус. Драко удивленно вздернул брови. — Долго объяснять... Я не задержусь.


End file.
